Sword Art Online: Renegade
by Dark The Relentless
Summary: AU. On that day 2 years ago, we learned our very lives were at risk from a mad bastard trying to play god. We fought through the trials set before us, through all the despair and death, we fought and survived though the sacrifice of other brave players. But its not enough, not until I see the one who trapped us brought to justice. Not until Kayaba dies by my hands, and mine alone.
1. The Start of a Journey

**Floor 75, Boss room. Aincrad 2 years after the launch of SAO**

* * *

 _This is not how people die._

Disappearing into thin air, leaving nothing behind to prove they ever existed at all.

This is not how people die.

This thought kept repeating over and over in my head as I laid on the cold ground unable to do much beside watch the HP bar in the comer of my eye slowly decrease.

I hear a women scream. A moment later, I see bodies hurling through the air before disappearing into nothingness.

All caused by that _thing_.

This level's final boss: A fearsome monster unlike any we've face before. It was a massive multi-jointed skeleton centipede-like beast, which normally would be trouble on its own, however this boss was different.

It's attack patterns were irregular as it seemed to target whomever it pleased. On top of that, it was fast and extremely powerful as it killed most players with one hit. You didn't see it coming until it was too late.

 _I_ didn't see it coming until the beast was right in front of me.

And now here I lay on my back, slowly dying and unable to feel any part of my body.

Its ironic, being able to _feel_ inside a virtual prison. That's what this was all about, freeing ourselves from the death game known as Sword Art Online.

We've been trapped in here by the bastard Kayaba for 2 years now.

 _2 years_.

While that may seem insignificant to some, it sure as hell isn't for me. It's time that I'll never get back, though that hardly matters now.

When your health bar hits 0, it means more than a simple "game over".

That's what makes SAO a death game, if you die in the game you die in real life.

Originally, there were 10,000 of us when this game started. Now there's about 7,000, give or take a few hundred people.

That's right, the bastard killed 3,000 and the list just keeps growing.

I don't know if this is was some sick satisfying way for him to play god or whatever the reason behind this mass murdering system was but I hope Kayaba _rots in hell_ for what he's done.

Too bad I won't be around to see if he does.

As I looked around the room, seeing other players running around as they try to overcome this level's boss, I spot the man I consider my best friend staring right back at me.

This guy, heh, he saved my ass more times than I can count over these past two years. Not just me, but a number of players.

We had our own group too, a guild known as **Renegade**.

We were mercenaries who took the jobs others didn't want or didn't have the stomach for while punishing other 'bad' players: Mostly thugs and murderers.

It was sad really, even in a situation like this people still killed other people.

Like I was saying, we became the necessary evil in this virtual world. If we didn't who would? Hehe, I know it sounds cliche. These things usually did.

He looked at me with a sad face yet with a hint of anger. I rarely seen him this upset over anything. Made me feel special for these last few moments.

If I had any sense of myself, I would have cracked a half-assed smile and try to say: "Don't worry, I'll just shake this off and be up on my feet in a minute."

Too bad we'd both know that was a load of crap.

Suddenly, my friend's face turned to pure anguish. He looked towards the skeleton monster, I swear if looks could kill that thing would be dead right now.

He wrapped his fist tightly around his twin swords.

"DAMN IT!"

He yells at the top of his lungs, charging towards the boss, the monster, _My_ murderer.

I watch my friend unleash an assault of sword slashes against the large best. Each blow filled with rage and power.

Despite the impressive display, the boss was barely effected by the barrage.

Still, my friend just kept attacking the damn monster. Over and over his swords clashed against the hard bone, all the while I was fearing for the beast's brutal retaliation.

It never came, at least not while I could still see.

Everything started to grow fuzzy, I glanced towards by HP bar and saw it was almost empty.

I tried to laugh, or at least let out a chuckle, but my strength had left me long ago.

Knowing I had a few seconds of life left in me, I wish- no I prayed that no matter what happened from this point onward that my friends made it out of this hell alive.

Though Kayaba dying at the end of a blade would've been nice, I didn't want to waste my last request on that prick.

I struggled, focusing my sight on my friend. Just to know in my last moment that he was alive.

And there he was, still hacking away. I smiled, or at least I was on the inside.

It was comforting really, that the man I respected most was still kicking some ass despite all this chaos, this despair, this death.

My eyes started to slowly close, my ever failing vision still held the image of my friend fighting away like a mad berserker against that damn skeleton centipede thing.

It filled me with joy yet at the same time regret that I wouldn't be able to see how this story ends. If my friends, or if anyone for that matter would make it out of this death game alive.

I felt a single tear drop run down my cheek as I close my eyes one last time...

* * *

 _2 years earlier, at the Town of Beginnings..._

It was the launch date for the 1st MMORPG for the latest gaming system; a virtual system known as the Nerve Gear.

Unlike other virtual systems, this one intercepts the electrical waves your brain sends to move the parts of the body and redirects them to you in-game avatar.

That way you can be relaxing on your bed playing a game without running around and bumping into stuff, or worse.

Usually worse.

Up until this point, no one has taken full advantage of this system. Which was a disappointment for gamers everywhere. Leave it to the inventor of this gaming system to be the first to make a game that utilizes the system to the fullest.

The only catch is, only 10,000 copies of this game are available for the premier day. Another disappointment for anyone not camping out in lines or have a reserve copy for being a beta tester.

A beta tester like myself!

Yep, I was one of the thousand lucky people to get a sneak peek at what this game would be like and it was awesome.

Not only the game itself though, but some of the other betas I played with were pretty cool. I was even apart of a legendary team!

We cleared farther than any other party in the game. Note I said party, not players. That's cause this solo player nicknamed the 'Black Swordsmen' managed to get a whole floor ahead of us.

Only happened cause we took the time to fully explore every floor we came across.

You know, for items and such.

...

Ok, maybe not I wasn't _apart_ of it, but I knew them. They helped me out from time to time.

Oh, and the leader of that group was my rival!...Well I considered him my rival anyway...

Even though he laughs at me every time I say it...

ANYWAY! The five of us agreed to meet up when the game went live. Only I'd be bringing one more for the ride.

Beside me, and holding my hand, was my little sister.

"Oniiiiiiii-chan~" My little sister said in her usual cutesy way. "When are these friends of yours gonna show?"

I looked down at her and smiled.

My sis designed her avatar as close to a 'fairy princess' as she possibly could, and between the long pink hair, blue eyes, and the other features she spent a good 3 hours on setting made her look pretty darn cute.

Not that I'm saying she wasn't in real life! Far from that, its just that this avatar of her's was much cuter than her real self. At least to me.

...

"Be patient Tifa." I said, calling her by her character name instead of her real one. "They'll be here any minute."

"But I'm bored!" She pouted before crossing her arms.. "I though you'd said this game would be fun."

I rolled my eyes. "You haven't got to the fun part yet. We're just waiting for these guys cause they could help you out far better than I could."

"Hmmm..."

Tifa, or rather Elizabeth, recently turned 10 years old. You can kind of tell through her immaturity haha.

Now my sister isn't much of a gamer, but she's stubborn and gets jealous pretty easily. So when she heard I got a free copy of the game I beta tested, she kept bugging me to buy her a copy so she can play too.

I had to spend an entire night in the street just to make sure I got a copy.

And no, she didn't even say thanks.

Don't I have a nice little sister?

Before I could said anything else, I spotted the guys I was waiting for. Only there was one more person with them, and a brown haired female at that.

Though chances are "she" was really a "he", since a number of guys play as girl characters in MMOs for any number of reasons and SAO was no different. It even included a voice changer option to make you sound completely different from how you normally do.

Only makes it harder to tell the difference.

I waved my hand at the crew, catching their attention almost immediately.

In front was my rival, a man I respected more than any in both this world and the real one. He goes by the username Rydar, but his real name is Ryan.

How'd I know? He told me of course! I _AM_ his rival after all!

...

OK, he told all of us who played with him during the beta. Only those he played with for awhile though, so a select few know his real name.

"Yo Ryan!" I shouted once they came closer. Barely giving a second though as I blabbed out his real name for all to hear.

"Damn it Alex, call me by my username!" Rydar replied. "At least when we're in public."

Alex. Yep that's me! Its both my username and my real name.

I'm not too big on secrets and such, kind of why no one really tells me any personal stuff ehehe...

I know, its a bad habit. I'm trying to stop, but I just can't help myself sometimes.

"Oh, right sorry." I used my free hand to scratch the back of my head. "I'm just used to calling you that."

"Good grief man," Ryder said with a huff. "You need to be more like Juno over here and learn what not to say."

"More like stop and think before you speak." Juno added.

Juno was the smallest of this group. About 4 foot 6 inches, give or take. Strong silent type too, mostly cause he waits till the right moment to say what's on his mind.

He's also one of the few players that uses, and mastered, a bow. During the beta, the archery system was overly complicated and most gave up straight away.

Juno though, not only figured out how to effectively use a bow but also proven to be thee best archer in the game. He could snipe enemies from 200 meters away, given he had a clear shot.

I wonder if they managed to tweak the system a bit so anyone could use a bow. If so, how much would Juno's skills improve?

I couldn't wait to find out!

"Cut the kid a break. He's still young." The tallest member of the group, TJ said. "He'll learn, given time."

TJ, now this guy was a giant. Easily 7 feet tall, and honestly I wouldn't be surprised if that was anywhere near his actual height.

He's hard to read though, at least for me. I've seen him act gentle and caring at times, then completely ruthless, taking on foes without mercy.

I guess you could call him a berserker.

This guy is a damage dealing tank, and he was scary strong during the beta. I've seen him take on swarms of enemies all at once, knocking most of 'em out with one blow before they could even touch him!

He's one of the guys I wouldn't wanna fight unless I had like 100 guys with me then maybe, MAYBE I would chance it.

"And if he doesn't then you just gotta stop telling him personal stuff _Rydar_." The orange haired man next to Rydar said.

This guy was Titan, real name Michael but everyone called him Micky.

He was a tank, a normal tank that took blows for the team and dished out some in return while he bought time for the rest of his comrades to deal some heavy blows.

He was a somewhat easy going guy who could make friends with just about anyone, and bust their balls while he's at it. What was really impressive about the guy was his determination and his drive to protect others.

Now if knights were still a thing in this day and age Michael would defiantly have been one. I'd bet on it.

If I knew him in real life, I wouldn't be surprised if he was a charity worker or a volunteer firefighter or something like that.

Rydar shrugged his shoulders before letting out a sigh. "I guess."

He said, placing his left arm on his hip. He looked at me, then at my little sister. Rydar smiled. "This your little sister you've told me so much about?"

I nodded with a smile. "This is Eliz-"

"Tifa!"

"-Tifa. This is Tifa, my little sister." I said with an awkward laugh.

Rydar took a few steps towards my sister, then he crouched down.

"I'm Rydar. Nice to meet you." He said with a smile.

My sister simply stared at him for a few moments, studying him. Suddenly, she turned her head back towards me an pouted.

"Hey Oni-chan, you lied! This guy doesn't look cool at all!"

I slapped my forehead. "Tifaaaa!" I said, embarrassed by my little sis. "It's not his looks that make him cool, its how he fights that makes him cool."

"What I don't look cool?" Rydar stood up and looked at his friends. "Does my avatar really look uncool?"

TJ simply nodded, which didn't really help since it didn't specify if he mean yes or no.

"Eh, in a Rogue type way." Titan replied.

"No comment." Juno said before turning around.

The female closed her eyes, crossing her arms before shrugging in response.

"Tsk," Rydar turned his head back around. "Everyone's a critic."

He looked at me, noticing that I was staring at the woman I didn't recognized.

Rydar closed his eyes, clearing his throat to grab my attention.

I turned my gaze to my rival, the latter held out his hand towards the female player.

"Let me introduce you to Rebecca. She'll be rollin' with us from here on out." Rydar smirked. "And before you ask, she's really a _she_. I know cause we've meet in real life."

" _Meet_ is an understatement Ryan." Rebecca said bluntly before opening her eyes. "I have known you for years after all."

"What do you expect me to tell them, the truth?" Rydar replied.

"Maybe, after all they'll find out sooner or later." Rebecca closed her eyes once more. "Unless they're dimwitted, like this Alex boy seems to be."

"Hey..." I said, trying to sound like my feelings were hurt when they really weren't. "That's a little mean."

"And?"

'Owch.' I thought. 'This one's got some spark.'

"Ehehe." I scratched my cheek with a finger. "So you two know each other huh? What is she your girlfriend Rydar?"

Rydar placed his hands on his hips, giving me a big old smirk. "Not quite..."

He paused a few moments before continuing. "This lovely lady here is my mother."

"WHAT?!" Micky and I said in unison. "Your mother?!"

"That's a shocker." Juno added. "I though you said your mother was a scientist?"

"I took an extended leave of absence for personal reasons." Rebecca answered. "As such, I do not wish to share them nor the reasons why I am currently playing this video game with my son."

"There you have it!" Rydar clapped his hands. "Any other questions before we get underway?"

Surprisingly, TJ raised his hand. Rydar turned and nodded at the latter.

"What exactly did you research, if I may ask?"

Rebecca let out a sigh before answering. "I could give you all the technical names for all the fields I research but I doubt all of you would comprehend what they are."

That was aimed at me. I just know it.

"So I'll tell you what my research contributes to."

She held out three fingers.

"Electronics, ranging from small data chips to computer hard drives to military grade equipment like drone control systems and such."

"Virtual reality and theories, including systems much like the Nerve Gear and other lesser products. I have helped contributed to some of the unsatisfactory games that proceeded the release of the Nerve Gear as well as some basic guidelines for other potentially fulfilling games like SAO."

"Does that mean you're playing SAO to prove some of your theories about virtual reality?" Titan cut in.

"Those theories have already been proven or disproved thanks to my son and his fortunate luck of being a beta tester." Rebecca answered.

"Continuing on, the third item my research contributes to: Psychology or the study of the human mind for those of you who aren't familiar with the term."

Yeah, she hates me or at least thinks I'm an idiot. I know what Pychonnogy is.

Or was it Psychopathic? I'm not too fond of complicated words...

I'm not helping my case am I?

"More specifically, I study how a human mind reacts in a virtual environment." Rebecca continued as she held our her hands.

"How does it function? Is it any different than in the real word? If so, why and how?" She smiled, which took me by surprise. "These questions fascinate me to no end."

Rydar took a step forward. "And now you know."

He looked at each of us, seeing if anyone else had any questions.

Satisfied that there weren't, he continued.

"Before we go off doing whatever, I'd like to say something." He paused for a moment. "Let's assume that things are different from the beta."

"How do you mean?" I asked.

Rydar looked at me. "Levels and amounts of enemies, locations of rare items and bosses, stuff like that."

"Makes sense," Titan added, placing his hand on his chin. "Wouldn't be fair for every none beta player if everything was the same."

Rydar turned his head back to Titan.

"Exactly, though we still have a bit of an advantage since we know how to play."

"Damn straight." Titan said with a smile. "Now, shall we go hunting?"

"Good idea Micky." Rydar looked at my little sister. "It'll give our two new recruits a chance to get used to the combat system."

* * *

 _A few hours later..._

The eight of us spent the afternoon grinding in the fields around the Town of Beginnings. We tested for any differences in the combat system while teaching Rebecca and my little sister how to fight.

Turns out the system's been tweaked to make using your Sword Skills feel a little more natural, and they fixed the Archery system a bit.

Still somewhat hard, but not as unbelievably hard as it once was.

Meaning Juno was now an angel of death.

Yeah, be scared. I know I would.

Also, Rydar's mom is pretty damn deadly with a spear. Once she got a handle on the combat system, she tore apart these boars like she's been doing it all her life.

Course the mother of the most boss beta player I know would be a natural at fighting in a video game.

Go figure.

By the end of the day, all of us were used to the combat system.

All of us, except my little sister.

She was getting there though, which was good considering she never played a virtual game before.

The majority of us sat on a hill watching my sister going at the wild boars one more time.

"Go Tifa!" I shouted, cheering my sister on while waving one fist high up in the air. "Show that boar what you're made of!"

She let out a little roar, charging the boar head on.

I struggled to hold in my laughter as the boar moved at the last moment, causing my sister to stubble down into the dirt with a puff.

"So close!" Micky said with a bit of sarcasm.

"Give it another go," Rydar said with a smile. "You'll get it this time."

"You've been saying that for the past fifty tries Rydar." Micky said as he laid down on the grassy fields. "Maybe she's not cut out for this."

"Am too!" Tifa shouted after she stood up. She pouted at Titan, taking that pose most anime girls do when they're annoy at someone.

Despite my sister not being a hardcore gamer like myself, she was an otaku through and through. Thanks to that, she would often copy motions or even quote lines she's seen in anime.

"Baka! Bakabakabakabaka! I'll show you that I can do these types of things!" Tifa spun around to face the boar, she pointed her dagger towards the latter before holding it behind her back.

She spread her legs out, waiting for the chance to strike.

My sister showed all the determination of one of those anime character's she admired so much. I got to say, I've never seen her this focused before.

It made me real proud to see my sister show such effort for something, even if her motives were selfish.

All of a sudden, she dashed forward.

"YAAAAHHH!"

Her dagger glowed, indicating the charged Sword Skill. With a single blow, Tifa cut the boar in two.

She spun back around, giving us the peace sign as she grinned her teeth with a victorious smile.

"Well I'll be..." The usually silent Juno said.

Titan smirked. "Bout time you took this seriously short stack!"

"I'M NOT SHORT!"

Titan laughed, he looked up at the sky.

Now, if we weren't inside a video game that would be all he'd be seeing. Since we aren't there are other things he currently saw -in other words the player's hub-, like the miniature clock he pulled up awhile back.

"Oh shit it's past 5!" Micky jumped to his feet. He took a few steps forward before waving his hand back at us. "Well it's been fun, but I gotta go to work."

"Right," Rydar said with a smirk. "Off to be a productive member of society."

"You're just jealous I have a job."

"Yeah right, I'm totally jealous of your job at a convenience store."

"Piss off!" Titan said with a laugh before pulling up his main menu.

As he was, I was trying to imagine Micky working at a convenience store. Not at all as awesome as a volunteer firefighter.

His finger scrolled down to where the login button was, or at least should be, then he paused for a few moments before turning his head back towards us.

"Am I going blind or is the logout button missing?"

I raised my eyebrow. The logout button's missing? How could that be?

Quickly I opened my own menu, scrolling to where the logout button should have been.

I gasped, What Micky said was true, the logout button wasn't there.

Was this some first day error or some sort of sick joke from the game masters or even the creator?

"Huh." Rydar said calmly after checking it out for himself. "Well, looks like we can't logout."

"You mean we're trapped in this game?" Micky said, his voice cracked with fear.

Rydar shrugged his shoulders. "I guess."

"What do you mean you guess?!"

Rebecca stood up, she looked into Titan's eyes with a serious look. "Calm down."

"HOW CAN I BE CALM IN A SITUATION LIKE THIS!?"

"Panicking won't make it any better."

Rebecca looked at my sister, the latter was sitting with he knees to her face.

She shook every now and then, I knew better than anyone that mean she was crying.

"And upsetting the children only makes it worse."

Titan opened his mouth to speak, but decided against it. He let his arms slunk at his side as he stared at the floor.

"Just what the hell does thi-"

Ding. Ding. Ding.

A bell rings, echoing across the land.

A moment later, a field of bright lights engulfed my friends and I.

Taking us away to the place were all our questions would soon be answered.

* * *

 **(Rydar's POV)**

The first thing I noticed when I could see again was the bell still dinging. The second was the amount of people gathered around me.

We were in the plaza located in front of the Black Palace in the Town of Beginnings.

Scattered around me were my friends and my mother, as well various other players. It seemed like every player in the games was here or being summoned here.

The bell stopped, its dinging to be replaced by a low beeping noise. Players around me started to look up at the sky, I followed their lead and spotted a red WARNING symbol flashing above the palace.

Suddenly, the red symbol multiplied at an alarming rate and covered the entire sky.

What looked like blood started to pore down from the red sky, forming below into some sort of figure. It took shape, appearing as a giant clocked being that hovered above the plaza.

It seemed like a game master, but it had no face or any other limbs aside from its arms.

"Attention players," The figure spoke, spreading its arms outward. "I welcome you to my world."

"My name is Kayaba Akihiko and as of now I am in control of this world."

I looked to my mother, she meet my gaze and nodded. I looked back towards the apparition calling itself Kayaba.

'So he's Kayaba...' I squared that thought away and began to wonder why he was here. I immediately ruled out this being some sort of promotional gimmick or any sort of announcement on the fact we couldn't log out.

You don't start those sort of things with 'I'm in control of this world.' In fact, all you accomplish with that is the suspicion that you're the cause of it.

Wait...

Was that it?

My eyes widened at the realization, was Kayaba here about to tell us that we can't logout because of him?!

"I'm sure many of you have notice the lack of a particular function in your main menu; the logout button." Kayaba said, all but confirming my suspicions.

"This is not a defect in the game, rather the way Sword Art Online was meant to be played. I repeat this is not a defect but a feature to the game."

Boom, there it is.

"You cannot log out of SAO and no one outside can shut down or remove the Nerve Gear."

"Any attempt to do so will result in a series of powerful microwaves emitted by a transmitter inside the Nerve Gear that will destroy your brain and thus ending your life."

And now it escalated into something worse.

"This information has been given to media groups around the globe and is being broadcasted as we speak."

"Unfortunately, several players' families and friends have ignored this warning and attempted to remove their Nerve Gear."

Kayaba slowly raised one of his hands, a moment later multiple images of live news broadcasts appeared around his avatar.

"As a result, 213 players have perished from this existence. As you can see, news organizations around the world are reporting what I have shared with you so far, including the deaths of these players."

"As such, the chances of having your Never Gear removed is now minimal at best."

I scanned the various images, they were all real, live broadcasts of players that died playing SAO. This bastard was serious.

Not only that, but people died and he didn't seem to care.

After a few more moments the images vanished, diverting all attention to Kayaba once more.

"I hope that you will attempt to clear the game despite these pleasantries, however there are a few more details I must share with you."

"As of now there is no longer any method to revive someone within the game. If your HP reaches zero, your avatar will be lost forever, and simultaneously, your Nerve Gear will destroy your brain."

"Currently you are on the lowest floor of Aincrad, Floor 1. In order to proceed to the next floor and those beyond it, you must find and defeat the each floor boss."

"There are a total of 100 floors in Aincrad and once you've defeated the final boss you will clear the game and be able to return to the real world."

This was insanity. None of these people deserved this.

"Before I wrap things up I would like you all to open you your inventory lists. I have added a present from me to you. Please see for yourselves."

It wasn't out of curiosity that cause me to rush and open up my inventory to see what this mad man left for us, but out of concern that it was some sort of trap.

If it was, I wanted to be the one to spring it. That way, my pals would know and ignore this son of a bitch.

I scrolled down past the materials I collected earlier and noticed a new item: MIRROR. Seeing as the name alone didn't shout TRAP to me, I decided to take it out.

It was a plain old hand mirror, nothing too special. I quickly looked to my left and right, noting that my friends and mother held the item in their hands as well.

"What the hell?" Someone nearby said. "You tell us we're trapped in this game then give us a mirror so we can looked at our scared faces?"

"This is total bu-" Another player started to say, before a light emerged from his mirror.

All around me, mirrors shone their light upon the players that held them, briefly surrounding them in a flash of light before transforming into something different.

Finally my mirror flashed me, blinding me for a second. I had an idea what the mirror, or more accurately Kayaba did to us. I held the mirror up, looking into its reflection.

I smirked, somewhat relieved that the item wasn't the type of trap I originally thought.

Staring right back at me was my actual face, the one I was born with. I brushed aside the black colored lock of hair dangling in front of my left eye, noting how accurately this 'new avatar' was to my actual body.

"So that's it." I said before dropping the mirror. It crashed on the floor, shattering into data before disappearing forever.

I looked at my mother first. Sure enough, she looked exactly how she did in real life.

Her short brown hair was replaced by long flowing blond hair. Her eyes sparkled a deep, dark blue. There was the beauty mark below her right eye and her skin was right shade of pasty white coloring. Overall, my mother looked like she was around my age, (mid-twenties if you wanted to push it) and a stunning beauty to boot.

Can't help but admire how accurate this system was.

She caught me staring, then frowned before crossed her arms.

"Staring at your mother is rude, especially when you're fantasizing all sorts of naughty thoughts."

I chuckled. "Come on ma, you should know me better than that."

I turned my gaze to the others.

TJ turned from a mid-aged giant with a black bear and pony tailed hair to a brown haired giant with a scar over his chin. His hair was short and he seemed to have his eyes closed, though he could be one of those people whom can see everything with he eyes closed or something.

Micky, or Titan transformed from his orange spiky haired avatar to a black haired average looking teenager. Can't say I was surprised.

Juno didn't really change all to much, still had his short size, his green eyes, and short spicky hairstyle featuring a pony tail. Only things that changed was the color of his hair from black to gray, the color of his skin was a few shades browner and that he looked a lot younger than I thought.

I mean A LOT younger, like he's ten years old younger.

Yeah, Juno was a shota. Who knew?

Alex wasn't too different from his avatar, just a tad younger looking and had a slight tan. Probably from sunburn.

His sister was a different story. She transformed from this pink haired fairy princess imitation to a black haired six year old girl with twin pigtails. Her eyes were black, and honestly she looked cuter to me now than she did before.

As for me, I wasn't too different from my avatar. Aside from a dark purple hair coloring instead of a pure black one and some details on my face my last appearance was practically my real one.

With my sturdy body build, short black hair with a length of hair stretching down a half of my forehead, a few locks of hair popping out from over my ears and a number of hairs sticking out every here and there.

To anyone staring at me, they might have though that through some convenient glitch I kept my original avatar.

I always did look like a rouge or so my ma says.

Micky was the first one in our group to utter a word since this all went down, aside from me and ma a few moments ago.

"Damn TJ, you really are a giant!" He said as he studied the latter up and down.

The giant grunted in response.

Micky looked at Juno next. "Wow, really wasn't expecting this."

"And what's that?" Juno crossed his arms with a frown.

Micky snickered. "Given the way you sound and act, I though you'd be older."

"I'm 20."

"No way, no way in hell you're 20!"

"Why would I lie?"

Micky shrugged his shoulders with a smile. "I don't know."

My mother walked over to Juno, she leaned froward staring at him.

I chuckled once more, knowing what was about to happen.

Juno raised his eyebrow. "What? What is it?"

My mom remained silent as she continued to stare at Juno. After a few moments, she picked Juno up, holding the shota by his arms.

Juno grinned his teeth in annoyance. "What is it?" He shouted, obviously he didn't like to be manhandled.

"You're cute." My mother said bluntly.

"Wha-"

My mom quickly threw Juno into her chest. She held him with one arm as she moved her free hand though his hair a few times.

"You are cute. I have an attraction to cute things."

I let out a laugh, my mother could be a real riot sometimes. Between the fact that she rarely shows her emotions towards others and her usual cold attitude towards others it was no wonder why I found moments like this so funny.

"I can't breath...!" Juno's voice was muffled, all thanks to my mother forcefully stuffing his face into her breasts.

Before anyone could add anything further, Kayaba continued his previous announcement. Snapping us back into the reality of our situation.

"Right now, you're probably wondering why? Why would Kayaba Akihiko, creator of Sword Art Online and the Nerve Gear do all this?"

"I created Sword Art Online for one purpose, to create a world that I can intervene in."

"And with that, I officially end the Sword Art Online tutorial. Good luck players."

Before anyone could react to this obviously evil declaration from a mad man, Kayaba's avatar melted. Mist pored out of the deflating form as it slowly vanished without a trace.

Then, the sky was restored to its original colors.

For the moment, everyone was silent. Most likely still processing what they were just told. Trapped in a video game, unable to see your friends and loved ones unless this game was cleared, and you will die if your HP hits zero. It was a lot to take in all at once.

I clenched my fist so tight that it shook.

"You bastard." I muttered. "All this is to you is a chance to play god. You don't care what happens to us as long as you entertain is that it?!"

I decided against yelling at the time. If I did, all that would accomplish is setting everyone off. I'd rather prevent that from happening for as long as possible.

"No way...This has to be a bad joke." Alex looked at me. "Isn't that right?"

"I'm afraid not." I said in a blunt tone. "He was dead serious. We really are trapped in this world."

It might have been harsh, but the truth usually is.

"But why?" Alex looked around at each of us. "Why trap all of us in this game?"

"To play god." TJ said. "Simple as that."

"He doesn't care." My mom said, still holding Juno tightly to her chest. "That man has no regard for human life."

"You sound like you know the guy." Juno added, having popped his head out far enough so he could breath.

There was a few more moments of silence before someone screamed, after that the crowd started to panic. All yelling and cursing at Kayaba to let them out, it would prove fruitless.

No matter what they said after all that the bastard wasn't gonna let us walk out of this so easily.

"We need to leave." I said. "Before things turn ugly."

"Agreed." Titan added. "Don't wanna be around when they turn into a mob."

"And...where are we going?" Alex said. I could tell the kid was trying to hide his fear from me, not that I blame him given that I'm his role model and all.

I turned around. "To the next town."

I started walking out of the square, my friends and ma followed. We moved through the alleyways, both to avoid unwanted attention and to follow the quickest route out of the town.

"So..." Alex said in a half whisper, his sister walked along his side holding his hand ever so tightly. "Why are we heading to the next town?"

"Anyone want to answer that?" I said, normally I would've myself but right now I had to focus. This was no time to humor the clueless.

"One the mob realizes that simply complaining won't get them out of here, those with the will to fight will begin to pick the surrounding mob areas clean." Micky answered.

"We want to avoid that." Juno added, and yes he was free from my mother's grasp, walking a far distance away from the latter. "So we're staying ahead of the masses and moving to the next town."

"It's quite an easy concept to figure out." My mother said with a sigh. "Though with everything that's happened I suppose I can let this one slide."

"How kind of you..." Alex said in a depressing tone.

I felt bad for the kid, and even more for his sister. They didn't deserve all this, to be robbed of their lives, their freedom.

It made me sick that Kayaba would do such a thing.

"I can't understand how you guys are so calm about this." He added after a few silent moments. "I mean, aren't you afraid?"

"Who said we aren't?" I said. "Being afraid in a situation like this is natural.

"Right now we can't think about it." Titan added. "We need to stay focused if we want to stay alive."

"And get out of this game." Juno finished.

I nodded in agreement. The only way to survive was to become stronger and fight. No amount of crying or lying in some bed curled up in a ball would help any.

Everyone remained quiet for the rest of the trip to the town's exit.

I turned back to my comrades, I looked at each one a few moments at a time.

"This is it." I said. "Take a moment to prepare yourselves, from here on its a fight for our lives."

Alex looked down at his sister and gave her a smile. "Don't worry Elizabeth. Everything's going to be alright."

The teary eyed six year old nodded. She leaned her head on her brother's arm. "I told you to call me Tifa oni-chan."

Alex patted her head with his free hand. "Sorry, sorry. It won't happen again."

He started to come to terms with the situation, or at least was putting on a great act. Either way, that's a good sign.

I turned around, taking in deep breath before exhaling.

Aside from myself, I had my original team from the beta with me; the giant offensive tank TJ, the archer genius Juno, and my right hand man Titan aka Micky.

Along with them, I had my mother, whom apparently found a way to transfer what she knew about handling a spear into the game or just naturally talented -She took some classes on spear usage during her high school days if you're wondering what I mean.-

There was my self appointed 'rival' Alex and his kid sister. The forward was a decent one-handed sword wielder while the latter showed some promise with a dagger.

Given the fact that we were in a death game now, this was a pretty fair company of people to party up with.

With some luck, we'd all make it out of this alive.

"OK lads and ladies." I said, pausing for a moment to decide how to word the rest.

"This is the start of our journey, to become stronger to survive and eventually clear this death game." I took a step forward, leading my friends unto the open road.

"And to kill the bastard that trapped us here in the first place."

* * *

 **Ch.1 The Start of a Journey.**

 **END**

 **Hello one and all! I thank you for reading this. I've recently been getting back into SAO and thought up a bunch of things so, when I'm having motivational issues with my Dragon Ball Z SS story I'll be adding more unto this one. (And though it might not seem it, that happens quite a bit.)**

 **That said, don't expect regular updates. Mostly cause this isn't my main focus.**

 **This is gonna be a bit of a Alt Universe setting to the anime, mainly cause I'm including a few events from the revamped manga, tweaking a few existing ones and adding a few new ones I've made up (plus the whole following Rydar and his gang bit.)**

 **Now Kirito and the regular cast will be included and they will still be important (and no pairings will be effected I assure you), so don't you worry about that.**

 **Anyway, I've been trying a new style of writing for this story. That whole POV story telling from the eyes of these characters, that's been fun so far. Tell me how I did and what you think about the story so far.**

 **Thanks again for reading, till the next entry.**


	2. A Flash of Lightning

**Floor 1, Unknown Dungeon. 2 months after the launch of SAO.**

I have no idea how long it been since we've been in this dungeon, but its been long enough to the point were the two of us are at the point of collapse.

Deep inside this dungeon full of enemies, we have no choice but to keep pressing on. For we fall now, it'll only mean one thing: Our death.

I tighten my hands around my sword, panting heavily. Behind me was the female player I followed in after when I noticed her unwisely entering this place alone.

Though she bid me time and time again to leave her be, I could not. For my code would not allow me to abandon a person in obvious need.

Bits of my white colored hair dangled before my eyes as I looked ahead to the threat looming to overtake us. Swarms of enemy AIs -giant axe wielding half ox half orc beings- slowly moving to surround us.

My female charge, as exhausted as I, struggled to stand.

I turned my head back, looking into her cloaked face. Her orange-brown hair mostly covered by her red hooded cape, which reminded me of an old American fairy tail known as _Red Riding Hood_.

Aside from the cloak, she wore a dark red leather tunic, a white long sleeved shit, a red short skirt and white shoes with red outlines.

She looked at me with her hazelnut colored eyes.

"Go. Leave now while you can." She said between breaths.

A let out a short, exhausted laugh. "Yeah right. Like I could leave a girl like you alone in place like this."

"Don't give me that." My female companion took a step forward. "You're a girl too!"

I chuckled.

Yes, it was true. I was also a girl, though I could be considered what people called a 'tomboy.' Often I've been told I acted too chivalrous to be considered a lady, more like a knight from the medieval period.

Not that I mind, after all I always wanted to be a knight.

"So what? That doesn't mean I can't protect you." I replied with a smiled. With some effort, I held my sword up in the air. "I swear, my lady. I shall die before I allow any harm to befall you."

My charge let out a sigh. "You're completely unreasonable."

One of the enemy AIs charged at us. I turned my head and smiled. With sword in hand, I dashed forward.

The half orc swung its massive axe, I countered by meeting the blow with my sword. Our blades clash, knocking each other back.

My companion dashed forward, she delivered three quick strikes with her rapier onto this beast before moving off towards the others. She was fast, possibly one of the fastest players in the game, but speed wasn't everything that decided a battle.

And the way she fought, it was too aggressive. Twas like she desired to die in battle.

It was after a few moments that I saw one of the beasts closing in on her from behind.

I ran towards my comrade with all the speed I could muster, hoping to make it to her before the beast struck her.

The beast raised its massive axe. At this point, my charge noticed the enemy behind her. It was too late for her to react however, as the beast began to bring his weapon down upon her.

In the nick of time, I managed to reach my female companion and push her aside. The beast's axe grazed my body, enough to register some damage by this game's combat systems.

I looked at my heath bar and noticed a small yellow thunderbolt image beneath my name.

This image was the notification given to players when they were paralyzed.

I fell to my knees, unable to move my body.

I managed to catch my comrade within my eyesight. She looked directly into my eyes. Her face portraying disbelief and shock.

"Why would you-?!"

"It's like I stated before," I interrupted her, struggling to speak the words. "I would die before I let any harm befall you."

"Idiot!" She screamed at me. "I was the only one suppose to die here!"

Despite the paralyzing force overtaking my body, I managed to form a sad smile on my face.

The other AIs slowly moved to surround us once more.

Unable to move, and knowing fully well how exhausted my companion was. I knew this would be the end of us.

I closed my eyes, preparing for the end.

"I'm sorry, Lady Asuna."

It was in that moment, a miracle happened.

I head a noise and, noticing I was still very much alive, reopened my eyes.

To each side were two male players, seeming appearing out of nowhere. These two knocked away the approaching beasts, even defeating some with their single strike.

One wore a long, dull black jacket, greyish jean-like pants, a black undershirt with matching finger-less gloves and black sneakers. He had medium sized black hair, black colored eyes and held a one-handed sword.

The other also had black hair, but a bit shorter cut in the back of his head and had a grown out bang on the right side of his face.

He had dark purple eyes and wore a short brown jacket that stretched down to his stomach, a dull light green undershirt, and grey pants with brown boats that stretched up his entire leg that featured knee guards. He also held a one-handed sword identical to the 1st man.

"You." The first one said. "If you keep fighting like that, you'll die."

"But hey, if you really have a death wish." The second one added. "Then who are we to say otherwise?"

"But it would be a real waste for you to die right now." The 1st one spoke one more before turning his head back towards Asuna.

The 2nd man turned his head around as well, smiling as he looked into my face.

"So if you're really that eager to die, then give us your map data." The two said in unison, pointing at us with their free hands. "After that, you can die if you still want to."

The double doors leading in the room they were currently in suddenly threw themselves open. Due to the paralyzing status slowly warring off, I was able to turn my head towards that way.

Entering the room was a band of six players; four males, two females of all shapes and sizes.

"Sorry we're late Ryder, traffic was a bitch." The lead player, and the most normal looking of the group said.

"Bout time you guys showed up!" The man I assumed to be Ryder replied. He looked to the other one-handed swordsmen near him. "Alright Kirito, gangs all here. Time to let loose on these freaks."

The man known as Kirito replied with a simple nod.

Ryder turned his body towards the approaching party of 6.

"Titan, Rebecca, help draw these bastards way. Juno, you strike whenever you see an ideal shot."

"Alex, Tifa, tend to the wounded. After that, strike when you see an opening but mainly focus on protecting those two."

"And TJ, you go do what you do best."

The players moved in accordance to Ryder's instruction.

The most normal looking of the group along with a beautiful blond female directly engaged the various beasts around us. I could only assume these two were Titan and Rebecca.

Proving support fire behind these two was one of thee most adorable young kid I have ever seen. No doubt the one called Juno.

I slowly rose up, placing a hand to the ground to support myself.

Approaching me were two young players; Alex and Tifa I suppose.

"Are you alright?" Alex said as he drew near.

"Yes." I replied almost instantly. "I was paralyzed, nothing more."

The young black haired Tifa half slid to my side. She quickly opened her menu, pressed a few buttons, and spawned a yellow potion.

"This is a paralyze heal, right oni-chan?" She turned her head to Alex, whom replied to her question with a casual nod and smile.

The little Tifa turned her gaze back to me. She smiled and held the potion out in front of me. "You should take this, just in case." She said with an adorable smile.

"Uh...But of course." I hesitantly took the potion. "Thank you, young one."

Tifa tilted her head, but held her adorable smile. "Hey miss, how come you talk so strangely?"

"What do you mean?" I replied after taking a sip of the potion. "I have always talked with this dialect."

"See there you go again, talking like some sort of old man." She said with a chuckle. "I mean, aren't you supposta be a girl?"

I felt my anger rise as this little one insulted me, but out of gratitude for her help and proper manners I chose not to reply in any negative way, though my face might have betrayed me.

"I-is that so?" I said, feeling a vein pulse across my forehead. "Well, I can assure you I _am_ in fact a female."

"Ah! I'm sorry!" Alex suddenly cut in. "My sister can be...Well a sort of person that-well can annoy people and-"

"Oni-chan!" Tifa shouted, spinning around to face her brother. Her twin pigtails seemingly spiking up in the air. "How dare you call me annoying!"

"Ah, no I didn't mean-"

"YES YOU DID! You said it right in front of me!"

"Ahahaha..." Alex placed one of his hands behind his head. "I guess I did huh?"

"This isn't something to laugh at you BAKA!"

I turned my attention from the two siblings and eyed the extraordinarily large axe wielding player. Given the remaining choices, it was safe to assume this man was TJ.

This player currently fought several of the enemy AIs down on his own and was actually _winning_. TJ exchanged blow for blow with the beasts, and while his heath bar dwindled with each hit he took, the large man didn't seem to be affected in the slightest.

Of course, he backed off every now and then to heal but TJ seemed to fight these powerful monsters on equal, no greater footing.

I turned my gaze back to the player known as Ryder, whom seemed to be the leader of this band.

I catch him in my sight moments before he jumped up into the air. He spun around to the backside of one of the beasts, posed to strike at the monster's neck.

"Now it's a party!" He shouted before delivering his sword down the back of the AI's neck. The monster shattered into data, indicating its 'death.'

Ryder gracefully landed on the dungeon floor, placing his sword into its sheath dangling at his side.

Smiling, Ryder casually walked towards me.

"Hey, hey!" He shouted, but his gaze wasn't fixed upon me. "We're in the middle of a battle, keep that sibling bickering in check till after all the monsters are dead."

The young Alex replied with an awkward chuckle while his sister replied by puffing out her cheeks.

After a few more steps, Ryder hovered directly over me. He looked down, smiling as he extended his hand. "Are you alright?"

I stared at his hand for a few moments, slowly reaching out towards it.

Once our hands meet, he pulled me to my feet. I looked him face to face, the closest I have ever been to another person, let alone a man.

My cheeks suddenly felt hot, no doubt I was blushing. "Ah. Yes! Yes, I am fairing quite well." I replied with a nervous tone. "Th-thank you, Sir Ryder."

He smiled even wider, showing his white teeth. " _Sir_ Ryder?" He chuckled. "No one's ever called me 'Sir'. Kinda has a nice ring to it."

Before I could offer a reply, Lady Asuna stormed over.

Sir Ryder turned his head towards her. "Can I help you?"

Lady Asuna frowned at the man, grinning her teeth in frustration. "Just because I don't know you, doesn't give you the right to interfere with other people's business!"

Sir Ryder blinked twice before turning towards my charge. He tilted his head slightly, then raised one hand in front of Lady Asuna's forehead and promptly flicked her.

"Idiot. Do you really think I care if I've messed up your suicide plan or not?" He said as Lady Asuna grabbed at her forehead. "I'm doing this as a favor to a friend and I'll be damned if I let that weasel down."

Sir Ryder turned a full 90 degrees, placing his hands on his waist. "If you're so eager to fight, then why don't you go back up Kirito?"

He nudged his head towards the latter. The black cloaked swordsman had dove head first into the enemy formation, almost cutting himself off from the other players.

"Bastard always was one to jump head first without looking, not that he couldn't fight his way out of any situation." Sir Ryder turned his head to Lady Asuna. "Still, it would ease my heart if you would help that thick headed idiot."

Lady Asuna frowned. She took her rapier in hand and quickly dashed forward. With grace and speed, she quickly and efficiently pierced into several of the enemy AIs.

Sir Ryder let out a low whistle. "Damn. She's quite the fast one ain't she?"

"Indeed." I replied. "One could say Lady Asuna is like a shooting star."

"Shooting Star huh?" Sir Ryder placed his hand on his chin. "More like a flash of lightning. Quick and devastating."

Lady Asuna continued hitting our foes with dazzling fast strikes and once she downed the last in her path, she fell to the ground. Clearly collapsing from exhaustion.

"Guess that's her limit huh?" Sir Ryder said, more to himself than anyone given his low voice.

"Oh well, let's go save the damsel in distress." He spoke, drawing his sword. He eyed me before continuing what he wished to say.

"You with me, Miss Knight?"

I nodded, holding my own sword directly in front of my face.

"I swear on my honor I shall not fail Lady Asuna again!"

Ryder smiled. "A little overly dramatic, but that'll do."

Together, Sir Ryder and I dashed out onto the battlefield. He, with his swift and precise attack and I, with my powerful swings and thrusts, quickly cleared our path to Lady Asuna.

By the time we made our way to my female companion, Sir Kirito had already shifted his way towards my lady and struck at any foe that dared too close to her fallen figure.

I turned to aid Sir Kirito in warding off the enemy AIs as Sir Ryder crouched down and scooped Lady Asuna over his shoulder.

"I'll make a break for the safe zone." He said with a serious tone. "You two stay on my ass."

Sir Kirito quickly gave his acknowledgement.

I turned my head to give mine as well, when I noticed Sir Ryder's hand a bit too close to Lady Asuna's rear.

I opened my mouth to voice my protest when Sir Ryder looked directly into my eyes.

"So, does Miss Knight have a name or should I keep calling you that?"

I grumbled for a few moments, unsure if I should share my name first or address the matter at hand.

While sharing my own name should've been my first action, Sir Ryder seemingly oblivious on how to properly handle a lady was something that needed to be addressed.

"Luna." I said, deciding the former was more important. "But you may refer to me as Lady Luna."

"Very well, Lady Luna." Ryder smirked as he spoke my name. "I'll lead, you follow."

"As you wish." I frowned. "And _do_ mind where you place your hand! You are dangerously close to touching Lady Asuna's posterior!"

Sir Ryder laughed. "That right? Well I can't exactly help it since I have to hold her tight. Unless you want me to drop her?"

"Th-that's not what I-"

Sir Ryder dashed off before I had a chance to finish. Sir Kirito followed shorty, leaving me alone for a few moments before I dashed after the two.

"It's very rude not to let someone finish speaking Sir Ryder!" I shouted as I kept pace with these two players.

Sir Ryder chuckled. "Sorry, but we are in the middle of a battlefield! Don't exactly have the time to listening when I need to make a move!"

A let out a tisk. While Sir Ryder made a valid point, his actions were in fact quite rude.

I decided to let this go, since these actions were for the benefit of Lady Asuna.

The four of us reached the safe zone faster than I anticipated.

Sir Ryder gently placed Lady Asuna within the protective field, then turned to me. "You stay and rest up. 'Sir' Kirito and I will head back out there and help clean these guys out."

"Where did that sir come from?" Sir Kirito asked with a smile and an eyebrow raised.

"From our lady knight here." Sir Ryder replied with a wink. "She's very authentic when it comes to playing the part."

"Yes, well. I say you play your own part very well yourself Sir Ryder." I said bluntly.

Sir Ryder twirled his sword between his fingers. "Damn right I do."

He returned his gaze to Kirito, extending his free hand outward.

"Just like the beta, huh Kirito?"

The latter meet Sir Ryder's hand, exchanging in what I heard is called a 'bro fist.'

"Yeah, minus the constant risk of death and all." He replied.

"Man, don't sweat the details." Sir Ryder turned his head forward. He leaned his sword on his shoulder. "You'll ruin the moment doing stuff like that."

Sir Kirito chuckled. "You always were so carefree. The world could end in front of you and you'd probably wouldn't bat an eye."

"That world has ended mate, the one we know anyway." Sir Ryder causally started walking forward. "Now we gotta fight through a new one to reach the world we all know and love. Not that I really _care_."

Sir Kirito slightly shook his head back and forth. "You really are a lost cause, you know?" He said before following after Sir Ryder.

"So are you, mister _Black Swordsman_." The latter replied, swirling his sword around.

The two walked out of the safe zone and back into the fray.

I watched from the safety of this field as Sir Ryder, Sir Kirito, and their other comrades clear the numerous enemies in this dungeon room.

And all the while, I could help but admire their unique fighting styles, the way that they were in near perfect sync with one another, and the fact that they were strong, amazingly strong.

I wondered to myself, just did I have to do to become that strong?

Strong enough to protect everyone, like a true knight would.

* * *

 _Hours later..._

 **(Asuna's POV)**

The first thing I became aware of when I awoke was the sound of voices.

"-So Titan here goes 'Come with me if you want to live.' Like straight out of one of those old American scifi movies I uses to watch."

"Exactly like how the Terminator said it."

"Yeah, Arnold Schwarzenegger would be proud you copied one of his popular one-liners."

"Like you're one to talk, you copy movie quotes all the time!"

"Only when it's appropriate."

I heard a bit of laughter after that.

Slowly, I sat up and saw the same group of players that suddenly appeared in that dungeon.

Sitting in front of me, but with his back turned, was one of the black haired swordsmen that first interrupted me.

Ryder was his name, at least that's what I believe. By the way he kept his hair, you could tell this guy frankly didn't care what he looked like.

In fact, I bet he though he looked cool looking like a juvenile.

To his left sat a long haired blond with a beauty mark over her right eye. She wore a green shirt with a leather vest and a single shoulder pad over her right shoulder, grey pants that closely resembled jeans and brown hiking boots.

She had to be around the same age as that Ryder guy and, quite honestly, one of the prettiest women I've seen.

Next to her sat the largest man I had ever seen. He had short, brown hair and a scar over his chin. Strangest thing of all was that this giant's eyes were closed, yet he still seemed to see everything going on.

He wore grey pants exactly like blond girl's next to him, a dark blue shirt with leather armor over it, and black boots.

Across from the giant, was the most normal looking of the group. This man had black hair and appearance wise seemed to be an average teenager.

He wore a violet colored shirt under a set of metal chest armor, greyish-blue pants with metal guards over his knees, metal arm gauntlets and black shoes.

Next to that man, sat a brown skinned, grey haired kid. I mean like, really young.

Like a ten year old.

He had pretty green eyes, his hair was spiky with a pony tail at the back of his head, and overall really adorable looking.

He had a dull red cloak with a hood on, a green shirt with a brown leather vest underneath the cloak, dull blue colored jeans, brown shoes, and a leather glove over his right hand. The glove covered the palm of his hand and only three of his fingers.

Sitting next to the shota was the female player that accompanied me into the dungeon.

Ah what was her name again? I don't think I asked her, much less remember her telling me.

She had medium lengthen white hair, or at least that's what it seemed since she had a big braid on the right side of her head. She had light blue colored eyes that seemed to sparkle from time to time.

She wore full upped body metal armor, which wasn't that impressive looking thanks to the limited selection one had on this floor. Underneath her armor, she wore a blue shirt with yellow outlines that somewhat felt like silk. (I know cause I grazed her arms a few times.) She also wore a blue skirt with white leggings, metal gauntlets and boots.

A little was away from her was the other swordsman that interrupted me.

I believe his name was Kirito, or so Ryder told me.

He sat against a tree, smiling as he watched the others. It seemed he wasn't much of a people person, that or liked to keep to himself.

I didn't see the two other children that were with them earlier. Could it be..?

No, these people wouldn't be so cheery if that were the case.

Unless they were monsters.

At that moment, Kirito turned his head towards me. He smiled, calmly calling out to the others that I had awaken.

The group of players turned to face me. I frowned at them.

"Why didn't you leave me behind?" I asked.

"I told you didn't I?" Ryder replied without a care. "One of my friend's asked me to go rescue you and I sure as hell wasn't going to let her down."

My eyebrow raised as the man said 'her'. Before I could ask anything further, Kirito cut in.

"It sure was a pain coming to save you, especially since you have a death wish." He gave me a smirk before continuing.

"It wasn't all that bad though. While you were asleep, I took my time doing whatever I wanted."

The 'normal' looking person laughed. "Yeah, Kirito was all in that." He added between laughs. "I even took pictures."

I pulled out my rapier and dashed to Kirito as he was the closer of the two. I took a jab at his head, to which he barely dodged.

I held my blade to his throat. Kirito threw his hands in the air, looking at me with panic and crying eyes.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY BODY?!"

"Nothing! I did nothing inappropriate, I swear!" He yelled in a panic.

"D-don't you lie to me!" I screamed. My mind flashed images of this perverted man touching my body. "When you were looking for the map data, you must have done things to my body. Like, all sorts of weird stuff right?!"

"I wouldn't go feeling up unconscious girls! I'm not that kind of person, honest!"

"I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!"

Before I could anything more, someone grabbed onto my hands. I turned towards the person, only to see the female player who followed me into what _was_ going to be my grave.

"Lady Asuna, please! I know what it seems but these men have done nothing inappropriate to your body!" She pleaded.

"This is nothing but a misunderstanding brought upon by Sir Kirito's poor wordplay and Sir Titan's awful tasted in comical relieve. I swear on my life and honor as a knight, my lady!"

I stared into her light blue eyes, I could tell she wasn't lying.

I let out a sigh, but before I could speak my stomach growled uncontrollably.

The female knight let go of my hands, I turned around and fell to my knees.

I placed one hand upon my forehead, chanting to myself that this was just a game and there was no way I was actually hungry.

Yet, it was a really convincing feeling of hunger.

I could hear Kirito chuckling, along with Ryder and who I assumed was "Sir Titan".

"Maybe you should eat before you turn Kirito here into swish cheese." Ryder said.

I rose to my feet, spinning around to face the man. "It's not like I could die from starvation!"

"Maybe, maybe not." He replied with the shrug of his shoulders. "Still, you haven't exactly been the picture of strength. Plus you gotta be suffering from that extreme hunger so its little wonder why you needed help in that dungeon."

"I didn't nee-"

"Shut up and let me finish." Ryder cut me off. His tone shifted to something more serious. "There are a few things I hate in this world, and being interrupted is one of them."

I frowned but complied with his wishes.

He turned his head towards the blond haired player beside him. Ryder nodded at the female, then returned his gaze to me.

"That said, I think you deserve a little treat. You did provide us valuable map data so this is the least we can do."

The blond haired player sat up. She opened her menu, pressed a few buttons, and then a single bread roll popped into her hand.

As she walked toward me, Ryder turned his head to Kirito.

"Yo Kirito, you still got that stuff right?"

"Already ahead of you." The latter replied, going through his own menu. Once he had finished, a small jar appeared in his hand.

"Hey Rebecca, catch."

He threw the jar towards the female player, whom I now know is named Rebecca.

The latter caught the small jar without even glancing in its direction. As she walked, Rebecca opened the small jar and pored its continence on the bread roll.

It appeared to be a sort of cream. Butter maybe?

Rebecca stop a bit too close than I was comfortable with. She stared at me with unemotional eyes.

I started to feel awkward on this whole situation. "Uh...What can I do for you?"

"Eat."

I blinked a few times before opening my mouth to ask what she meant by that.

As soon as I opened my mouth to a certain point, Rebecca forcefully jammed the bread into my mouth.

I let out a muffled scream before falling backwards. Rebecca followed suit, still pressing the bread into my mouth.

I squirmed around, both astonished by how bold and rude Rebecca was and trying to push the latter off of me. The proved fruitless however, as the blond had pined me to the ground.

Rebecca pressed herself down on my body. I could feel her breasts pressing down on mine. My face turned red, or it should have thanks to the embarrassment this woman was inflicting on me!

She leaned her head over to my ear. "Say Ah~." She whispered in a way I found all to discomforting.

Someone let out a whistle, I couldn't tell who until the same person spoke. "Yeah, go Rebecca! Show us all a good time!" Titan said with glee.

"Dude come on, that's my mother!" Ryder replied.

"It's not my problem your mom's a MILF."

"Do you _want_ me to punch every tooth out of your mouth? Cause I can and _will_ , you know that."

"Oh come on! I just having some fun here!"

"No, you're trying to get off on this and I'm telling you, if I don't kill you first Asuna here surely will. Take it from a man with experience, ain't that right Kirito?"

I heard Kirito let out a sigh. "I seriously thought I was going to die there."

"Serves you right you jerk!" Titan replied with a laugh.

"You're the one that made it worse!"

"Um, pardon my interruption. But this is getting a little...Obscene." The female knight added in. "I must question Lady Rebecca's method in trying to feed Lady Asuna. It is most unprofound."

"Ah, yeah but that's how my mother tries to feed everyone." Ryder replied with a sigh. I could make out the slight nose of ruffling hair. "Unfortunately Luna- sorry, LADY Luna, my ma's quite stubborn with her methods so the only way to get her off is for Asuna to eat."

Luna! That was her name!

"In that case, please enlighten me as to why you asked Lady Rebecca to feed Lady Asuna in the first place?"

"Because she asked me to our way over here." Ryder let out a chuckle. "Now I can't say no to my own ma now can I?"

"You make a valid point Sir Ryder, but..." Luna paused for a few moments. "It isn't very ladylike."

"This coming from the chivalrous tomboy." Titan added.

"Shut it, Micky." Ryder replied calmly.

"What he mean to say is that not everything is so black and white when it comes to how one acts regardless of gender. You can have people who act like what you believe to be ladylike, people like yourself or even me who desire to protect the people they care about, or you have people like my ma who acts however she's sees fit and doesn't give a damn what anyone else says or thinks."

"You also have people like Micky here who are nothing but wise asses and apparently perverts." A new voice I didn't recognized added.

"Oy, shut up Juno!" Titan, or rather Micky as he friends called him snapped back.

"Why are you getting upset?" The new voice -Juno- asked. "I'm only stating the obvious facts."

"Yeah? Well you're still short."

Juno let out a sigh. "Is that the best comeback you could think of?"

"Shuttup shota."

"Like my son said." Rebecca whispered once more into my ear, sending a cold chill down my spine. "I'll only free you it you eat. So stop making such a big deal out of it and eat."

I hesitated at first. I mean, honestly. Who tries to feed people by laying on top of them?

I took a bite out of the bread forcefully held in my mouth and found myself experiencing wonderful bliss. The cream placed on the bread was butter!

Oh, I never thought simple flavors like this would taste so heavenly!

As some tears tried to roll out of my eyes from the shear joy I was feeling, I reminded myself that this was only a game. I took a few more bites, all the while mentally chanting that this was a game.

Yet, this tasted so realistic. It was almost like the real thing.

Almost.

Like she promised, Rebecca freed me once I had eaten the entire bread roll. I sat up, noticing Rebecca smiling at me.

"You seemed to enjoy that." She said with a motherly tone. "Do you want another?"

I quickly nodded my head back and forth. True the bread along with the cream was delicious but I didn't survive this entire time just to eat delicious food!

Besides, the way she feeds people is all to embarrassing!

Rebecca stood up, the smile on her face faded from view. She walked back to her son's side.

Wait...

Oh that's right. Ryder said Rebecca was his mother.

WAIT WHAT?!

But-

She looks-

Jus-Just how old is she?!

I open my mouth, about to ask that very question when I heard the sound of bells somewhere close by.

I twirled towards the direction of the dinging.

"What? Bells?" I asked.

"It's coming from the town near here." Kirito said, answering the question on my mind.

"3 already?" Ryder said with a sigh. "Time to head to Tolbana then."

'Tolbana?' I mentally asked, raising my eyebrow. 'The castle city?'

"Uh, pardon." Luna spoke up. "But prey tell why are we heading to Tolbana?"

"There's a meeting today." The big guy said, uttering the first words I heard from him till now. "Seems we finally found the Boss Room."

"Eh?" I said aloud.

It's been two months since this game started, and already two thousand people died. Worse than that, those that remain have been stuck here on the 1st floor all this time. Not one player had found the boss room in all that time.

At least, till now it would seem.

"Yeah, shocker isn't it?" Titan replied. "I almost didn't believe it myself."

"Looks like we'll be heading up to the 2nd floor soon enough." Ryder said with a smile.

He turned to Kirito. "You, Asuna and Lady Luna here go on ahead. We'll catch up with you shortly."

"Going to see Rat huh?" Kirito replied.

"That and make sure she didn't do anything weird to Tifa and Alex. She a good character and an excellent info broker but you know how she gets. Asking people all kinds of stuff so she can piece together any sort of information, regardless if its fact or rumor."

Kirito chuckled. "If you were so worried, why'd you send them to her in the first place?"

"Well a few reasons." Ryder held up his hand.

"One was to see if they could manage finding her without me. Course I had to tell them the usual places she hangs out in the first place. Two was cause Alex, my self-appointed rival, wanted to prove himself to me and three was cause his adorable little sister begged me to let the two of them go."

"Man you really are hopeless." Kirito replied, shaking his head back and forth a few times.

"What can I say?" Ryder smiled. "Those pigtails of her's are my weakness."

The two swordsmen started laughing.

Several moments passed before they stopped.

"You remember where we are meeting in Tolbana right?" Kirito asked a few seconds after he calmed down.

"Amphitheater at 4, yeah I remember." Ryder replied. He inched closer to Kirito. "Hey Kirito." He said in a low whisper.

I couldn't hear what he said past that, but whatever it was it made Kirito's face turn bright red.

"N-no! Of course not!" Kirito suddenly shouted. "I would never do something like that!"

"You sure?" Ryder tilted his head a bit. "Cause you're gonna have two beautiful women with you."

"I wouldn't even dream of doing such a thing Ryder! You know that!"

"Ah you say that now, but anything can happen."

"Ryder!"

"Uh, sorry for interrupting again." Luna cut it. "I was wondering, Sir Ryder, if I could stay with you and your band of warriors for the time being."

Ryder turned his to the latter. "You sure?"

"Absolutely." She smiled. "We are heading to the same place in the end aren't we? Besides, I have a few questions I would like to ask you. Assuming you don't mind."

"Of course, long as you ask me to dinner."

"Uh. Well." Luna said as she began to turn red in the face. "Isn't it the man's role to ask such a thing?"

Ryder chuckled. "Normally, but we wouldn't mind if the female were to ask us every now and then."

"I-I see, Sir Ryder. Th-thank you for that bit of information."

"No problem and relax. You don't have to ask me out." Ryder said with a smile. "I was just pulling your leg."

He turned to me, looking into my eyes.

"Be careful Asuna. Kirito might not be the kind of person to play with someone when they're unconscious, but that doesn't mean he isn't a smooth operator."

I blinked a few times. I kind of understood what he _might_ have meant, but not exactly at the same time.

Kirito took a step forward, red in the face. "I told you nothing like that will happen!"

Ryder let out a laugh. "OK, OK. No need to be so hostile."

He spun around, still looking back at me with one eye. "See you soon, Miss Flash."

* * *

 **Ch 2: A Flash of Lightning in the Pit of Despair**

 **END**

 **Decided to take a short break from writing my Dragon Ball Double S and Akame Ga Kill: Clockwork stories to finally add a new entry to Renegade.**

 **Hope you enjoyed this one, as it is based off the Sword Art Online Progressive manga. (Which is the reboot manga I mentioned in the 1st entry.)**

 **Have a new face here, the confirmation of Kirto the Black Swordsman and Ryder knowing each other from the Beta, along with a number of small details.**

 **Oh, and I had some fun writing how Rebecca feeds ppl, hahaha.**

 **Lays on you, forcing the food in your mouth while whispering in your ear "EAT THIS NOW"**

 **Priceless.**


	3. Gathering at Tolbana

**Floor 1, two months after the launch of SAO.**

 **(Kirito's POV)**

The trip to Tolbana was relatively quick and quiet, save a few monsters that popped up here and there.

Asuna and I reached the city gate by 3:11. We passed by the lone guard standing by the city entrance. He greeted us as we went, a typical generated reaction from an NCP.

The two of us walked among the populated streets filled with various NCPs and other Players probably gathered here for the meeting.

After a few minutes of walking, I turned around to face the red cloaked Asuna following behind me.

"We'll meet up at the Amphitheater at 4." I said to her before turning back around. I took a few steps away before turning around to face Asuna once more.

"One more thing..." I started but couldn't find the exact words. We awkwardly stared at one another for a few moments before I waved it off and continued on my way.

I could feel Asuna's gaze upon my back, probably wondering what the hell that was all about.

I couldn't exactly place it, but it seems that her desire to die has vanished. Still, its best to keep an eye on her.

And I knew just the person for the job.

I waited a few moments to gain some distance before I pulled up my messenger and quickly typed up a request to the person I had in mind.

A few minutes after I sent my message, I felt a hand grab onto my shoulder.

"Hey, thought that was you Kirito!" A familiar voice rang in my ear.

I turned my head around, surprise to see the red haired man standing there.

"Klein!" I said in cheery surprise.

Klein was the first player I interacted with on the first day of SAO. I spent the entire morning and most of the afternoon with the guy as I showed him the basics of the combat system.

He picked up what I taught him a few hours before Kayaba's speech announcing our imprisonment in this death game.

One I decided to leave the Town of Beginnings, I tried to take Klein with me. The latter decided to stay behind and help his friends left behind in the squire.

He's one of the few people I consider a true friend.

After we split up I haven't seen him since. Once I heard about all the player deaths I assumed the worst.

I know, I should've had more faith in the guy.

The latter smiled wide, grinning his teeth. "Long time no see, eh buddy?"

"I haven't seen you since the game started." I answered with a smile. Honestly, I was glad to see him still among the living. "How've you been? Did you meet up with your friends?"

"Sure did!" Klein instantly replied. "They're in town gathering supplies for the boss battle."

I let out a huff. "So you're here to fight too huh?"

"Of course! Why else would we be here?" Klein said before closing one of his eyes. He smiled wide, showing his teeth. "We're gonna show you how bad ass we really are!"

I closed my eyes, letting out a smile. When I reopened them, I look straight into my friend's smiling face.

"Just try not to slow me down, ok?"

* * *

 _A few minutes earlier, soon after Kirito left..._

 **(Asuna's POV)**

I continued to stare in the direction Kirito walked off to, despite him disappearing into the crowd around me.

What he tired to say a few moments before heading out left me in wonder. I couldn't quite figure him out.

If anything he seemed rather awkward when trying to talk to other.

"You concerned?"

I heard a voice say behind me. I turned my head, seeing a hooded wearing, scruffy green haired girl with 6 red striped whiskers (3 on each side of her face).

This wasn't the first time we meet, though I haven't learned her name from the last time.

This player is an info broker, one whom helped me out when SAO just started. Until I learned her actually name I simply called her Info.

Info stood uncomfortably close to my backside and, if I didn't know her beforehand I would've probably smacked her for startling me.

As I tried to process how exactly Info suddenly appeared behind me without my knowledge as well as the question she just asked, all I could do was offer these few words:

"Uh...What?"

After I spoke, she grabbed onto my shoulders with both hands shacking me to and fro.

"You've been hard at work I see." She said between the motions. "I heard this rumor about a certain red riding hood and a chivalrous knight hunting for 3 days straight in a labyrinth not too far from here, only to be saved by the Black Wolf, the Renegade and his band of adventurers."

Info stopped shaking me shortly after she finished speaking. I looked at her, knowing full well what she was talking about.

"Well...Yes that's true but I don't-"

"You know that guy you came here with shows up at the strategy meetings every so often and helps out by teaching the other players a few tricks." Info said, interrupting me.

"He and I know each other, so if u want I can pull some strings and-"

I twirled around, my cheeks starting to swell with heat as they turned red.

"Wha-wha-what are you thinking Info?!" I half shouted. "I _just_ meet him and you're trying to hook us up?"

Info smirked. "Ah I see. So that's how you look at in huh?" She tilted her head slightly to the right, closing her eyes. "Well now, that isn't _bad_ information to use for blackmailing."

I didn't understand what she meant, nor did I want to know.

"Forget it." I said, waving it off. I paused for a moment when a particular idea popped into my head.

"Info," The latter turned to face me. "Could you tell me about that player's history?"

"Oh?" Her face perked up in curiosity. "You just meet him and already you're asking about their history? Seems like I can't underestimate you Asu."

I decided to let _Asu_ slide, not that I mind people I know calling me by some nickname long as it wasn't too weird.

Besides, the nickname was the least of my worries.

I raised a finger to my right eyebrow, pushing it up as I thought once again what Info is hinting at.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I said, utterly confused.

"I don't mind sharing that info if you give me a good price," Info started to reply. "But just so you know, this action will count as new information to be sold and shared. Is that ok?"

It was at that moment I realized exactly what Info was implying.

"No thanks!" I shouted, crossing my arms as I turned my head away. "I have _no_ interest in that guy!"

"Is that right?" Info replied with a sly smile.

"Rat!" A new, familiar voice called out. "Wait up!"

I turned my gaze towards the source, as did Info. Running towards us, panting were the siblings Alex and Tifa.

The two stopped in front of us a few moments later. Trying to catch their breath, Alex slumped over while Tifa collapsed on her knees barely keeping herself up right.

"I never...felt so...exhausted..." Alex struggled to say.

"Ssooo...Tireeddd..." Tifa added.

I felt bad for the two, though that feeling was soon overtaken by the realization of Info was Rat. The same friend Ryder mentioned.

I turned my head to her. "You're Rat? The one who asked Ryder to save me?"

"The one and only." Rat replied before crossing her hands behind her head.

She turned her attention to the siblings, staring down at them with a curious gaze.

"You two, we only ran a few dozen miles. How come you're so tired?"

I cringed as she said _dozen miles_.

"That's exactly why where so tired!" Alex managed to yell between breaths. "No normal person can run that much without taking a break!"

"My legs feel like they're burning!" Tifa shouted, tears starting to fall down her face. "It hurts oni-chan!"

"I know sis." Alex paused for a few breaths. "I don't think...I don't think I can move anymore."

"That's disappointing." Rat started. "And here I thought the guy calling himself Ryder's rival would have more to him than this."

"EVEN HE DOESN'T MAKE ME RUN DOZENS OF MILES RAT!" Alex replied, somehow finding the strength to scream.

This drew the attention of several nearby players, stopping what they were doing to see what was going on.

I decided to cut in at that moment, especially since a certain question came to mind.

"Speaking of," I started, ignoring the crowd. "If you are here, than where is Ryder and the others? Didn't they head off to meet you?"

Rat turned her head towards me. "Oh yeah, I sent them a message a little while ago." She bluntly replied. "They should be here in about 20 minutes or so."

"I see." I replied with a half hearted laugh.

I don't know too much about the others, but if I were them I would be mad doing all this pointless running. Would've save a whole lot of time if Rat had messaged them sooner that she was coming to Tolbana.

"Well we have a little under an hour before the meeting starts." Rat said. She edged over to me, gently tapping her elbow into my shoulder with a wide grin. "Wanna have some fun before then?"

I blinked a few times before offering my reply.

"Eh?"

* * *

 _Meanwhile, en route to Tolbana._

 **(Luna's POV)**

Sir Ryder and his party had traveled some far distance from the place we parted ways with Sir Kirito and Lady Asuna before the mysterious Rat sent a message to our party leader.

"That's so like her." Sir Ryder sent with a grumble once he read the message. He turned, looking to his companions. "Looks like Rat's at Tolbana."

"Really?" Sir Titan said with disappointment. He let out a sigh. "Now we have to walk all the way back."

"We'd have to do that anyway." Sir June replied. "Or did you think we would simply teleport there?"

"Shut up shota." Sir Titan rudely replied.

After that bit of dialogue, we changed direction and headed towards Tolbana.

I walked close to Sir Ryder, occasionally glancing in his direction.

I choose to travel with this man and his companions to ask him how he and his fellows became so strong, yet here I have the perfect opportunity to ask such a question but remain silent.

Why? Why do I hesitate at such a profound moment such as this?

No matter how many times I ask myself, I failed to find the answer.

Moments continued to pass as I continue to waste what few precious time we had until we would reach the city of Tolbana.

"Something on your mind?" Sir Ryder asks me suddenly, glancing over his shoulder.

I blinked my eyes a few times, surprised at the question. I took the next few moments to regain my focus.

"What makes you believe so, Sir Ryder?" I asked in response.

"You've been glaring at me every so often." Ryder answered, turning his head back around. "The way I see it, either you're thinking about something relating to me or you're starting to develop a bit of a crush."

"Wha-why would I ever-" I hastily replied. I could feel my face turning bright red as I struggled to utter an proper response.

Sir Ryder laughed in response. "You know, it's that exact reaction that make others thing you're actually falling for me."

"Ah...well I..." I couldn't find the proper words to respond and denounce this accusation. As words continued to allude me, Sir Ryder let out another laugh at my expense.

"Sorry, I seemed to have caught you off guard with that joke." He said. "Here you have questions for me and I'm messing with your head. My bad."

I frowned, not in the normal way more like the embarrassed type of frown. "Well Sir Ryder, so long as you cease said 'messing with my head' I'll forgive you this time."

"How gracious of you." He replied with a hint of sarcasm.

I let out a sigh, calming myself down. Once I regained my composure, I readied myself for the question I desired to have answered.

"Sir Ryder, if I maybe so bold." I started. "May I ask how you and your companions are so strong?"

Sir Ryder glanced back at me, silently staring at me for the next few moment.

"Strong huh?" He finally replied. "You really think that?"

I nodded in response.

Sir Ryder turned his head back. He shrugged his shoulders. "Well...I'm not that strong."

"I beg your pardon, but that's a poor lie Sir Ryder." I replied in a serious tone. "You and your comrades are indeed strong, greatly so. In fact you are the strongest players I have seen thus far."

Sir Ryder shook his head. "We simply know what we are doing is all. Once the rest of you realize that and catch up we won't be all that powerful as we seem."

I frowned but said nothing. It was a lie, I knew that to be certain.

Why wouldn't he share the source of his power with me? Could he think I am unworthy of such knowledge?

Perhaps if I ask the others they would enlighten me on this mystery.

And so, the majority of the remaining time till we reached Tolbana I mingled with the others of Ryder's band. For the most part however, they replied to my question in the same manner as Sir Ryder.

(Sir Titan of course had to add in his poor attempts at flirting with me while Sir TJ simply remained silent.)

For the remainder of the trip I silently pondered this seeming mystery.

Could it really be as they claim? That these men and women weren't strong but simply knew what they were doing?

At the time, I couldn't answer that question.

All I could do was wait and observe to see if this was the truth or a test set before me to see if I am worth of the secret I all but knew they were keeping from me.

* * *

 _3:32 PM Shopping Square in Tolbana..._

 **(Asuna's POV)**

Rat held two different dresses in her hands. One a frilly pink one piece I've seen time and time again worn by usually cheery people in the real world., the other an elegant and oddly revealing one piece you'd see women wearing at an extravagant party.

One after another she held each directly in front of me, visualizing how I would look in each.

Off to the side, Tifa pulled dress upon dress she though looked cute. She cheerfully portray each to her brother, asking his honest opinion before shoving them back were they were found.

"Hmmmm... I can't see you wearing either of these Asu." Rat said more to herself than me. "That's disappointing. Plenty of players would've paid a nice price to know how you'd look in a dress."

"Good then!" I replied bluntly. Honestly, even now Rat couldn't think about anything else besides tempting information to sell to the leeches and pervs in this game.

Rat replied with a smirk, clearly finding my response amusing.

She turned around, placing the two items back where she found them. In a few minutes, she spun back around with two other outfits in hand.

As she held them in front of me, I decided to break the lasting silence between us.

"When you said you wanted to have fun this wasn't what I had in mind."

Rat looked up to me, smiling.

"Oh? Well Asu, just cause I look like a scruffy boy doesn't mean I don't enjoy girly things like clothes shopping." She paused a moment before smirking. "Sides, I thought this was the type of fun you'd enjoy."

"Yeah well, I don't." I replied, turning my head towards the two siblings off to my right.

Tifa held her hands up in the air, completely in awe over this sparkled covered blue dress with several bows down the center and frilly sleeve ends. She spun around, eyes all glittering as she shouted at her brother to buy the dress for her.

I smiled, warmed by the sight. Even through we were trapped in this prison, that little girl still held on unwilling to give into despair.

"Is that so?" Rat replied in a low tone. "I'll keep that in mind."

Before I could say anything, a small email icon popped up off the right side of Rat's head. Without wasting a second, she opened and read the message.

"Looks like Ryder and the rest have arrived." She said before deleting the message. "He wants my escorts back, so I guess I better go meet with him."

Rat called to Tifa and Alex, the latter finishing his purchase of the dress his _dear_ sister adored.

When the two siblings neared, Rat looked at me once more. "See you later Asu." She said with a cheery smile.

Tifa and Alex added with their own goodbyes, I replied in kind.

I stood there for the next few moments.

Looking at the clock, I had about 15 more minutes before the meeting would start.

I let out a sigh, both enjoying these quiet moments and wondering what I would do for the rest of my free time.

I glanced behind me, looking at the racks of cloths when an idea formed into my head.

* * *

 _4:00 PM The Amphitheater in Tolbana..._

 **(Klein's POV)**

I sat next to my friends in the upper steps of the Amphitheater. A few feet down sat my buddy Kirito and some cloaked woman.

Most of the players gathered around wore basic armor and equipment. A few had rare weapons and armor, everyone here had fighting experience.

Those gathered here today are considered the front line fighters: Elite players (or at least those that knew what they were doing).

We have the best chance of clearing this floor if not the entire game out of everyone else trapped in this hell.

The Amphitheater was abuzz with the individual chatter of the players gathered here. I took another look at the other players around when my eyes settled on the single most gorgeous woman I had ever seen.

Near the top row sat a group of players of different sizes and styles, among them the gorgeous blond I spotted earlier along with a fairly pretty white haired female knight.

The one whom caught my eye sat cross legged, her head resting on her hand.

She looked completely bored, or emotionally detached. Whatever one works.

I studied the blond, loosing myself in her dark blue eyes. I noticed the beauty mark underneath her right eye, adding more of a elegant charm to an already memorizing woman.

Eventually I took in the cloths she wore; a green shirt with a leather vest a top it, grey pants that looked a lot like jeans and brown hiking boots.

Judging from the way she carried on, she had to be a fighter. A damn sexy fighter at that.

I had no idea how long I stared at the beauty before she turned her gaze to me.

My heart skipped a beat, I felt light headed like I suddenly launched off to the moon and back.

That or I drank 3 full 12 packs of soda.

My friends dare me to do the dumbest things sometimes...

"Look, someone's coming out." One of my friends said, snapping my back to reality.

I quickly turned around, silently cursing as I wished for a few more moments to enjoy the sweet bliss I experienced.

Coming on stage was a blue haired male with long bangs and blue eyes. He seemed to have PRETTY BOY written all over him.

He wore a set of bronze armor that covered his chest, shoulders, arms and shins and had a kite shield strapped to his back.

Honestly if he grew his hair out more or his face was more feminine I would've mistaken him for a girl.

"Before we begin, I want to thank everyone for accepting my invitation today!" The blue haired pretty boy said aloud. "My name's Diabel, and my class is Knight!" He finished the last bit with a slight laugh.

"You mean Hero right?" Someone from the crowd shouted.

"There's no class system in SAO buddy!" Another cried out with a laugh.

I smirked at the remark, as did the pretty boy below.

Diabel paused a few moments before continuing his speech.

"Well then, active front line fighters or rather top players of SAO. I think we all know the reason why we're gathered here today."

"The location of this floor's final boss has finally been found!" He said in an ecstatic voice. "The time to open the door to the second floor has come!"

'No crap pretty boy,' I commented mentally. 'It's about time we move up on our way out of here!'

"That said, it's important to let the others know there is hope!" Diabel continued his heroic speech. "It's our duty as the high level players to spread the world that this death game will end one day!"

Well I had to hand it to this pretty boy, he wasn't all looks after all.

Most of what he said made sense, after all if we can rally the others crying themselves to sleep back in the Town of Beginnings our numbers would flourish making our job all the more easy.

"Hold on a second _Mr. Knight_." A rough sounding voice spoke aloud.

A moment later, someone jumped down to the stage below.

The player, an dull orange-bond spiky haired rough looking man with a small sienna goatee and brown eyes rose up and took a handful of steps towards Diabel.

He wore a beige shirt with brown wrist gauntlets and dull grey fingerless gloves, khaki pants, brown boots and black scale mail armor.

"Before I go along with this game of teams you're got going on, there's something I'd like to say." The spiky haired guy said to Diabel, though it seemed like he meant that for the rest of us.

"Of course." Pretty Boy humbly replied. "All opinions all welcome, but first could you tell us your name?"

Spiky Hair let out a tisk. Looks like he wasn't fond of introductions.

"The name's Kibaou."

He said before suddenly twirling towards the rest of us.

"YOU COWARDLY BETA TESTERS! SHOW YOURSELVES RIGHT NOW!"

He shouted. I blinked a few times. An image of my good buddy Kirito popped up in my mind.

"What does this guy want with them?" I mumbled.

Kibaou's eyes slowly scanned the crowd. "There has to be a few of you in this group, I know it! Come out of hiding!"

He said, continuing what I started imagine as some rant or hate speech aimed at the beta players.

"Over the past two months, you bastards hogged all the resources here on the 1st floor!"

Yep. Hate speech.

"Come forward and apologies to those who died cause of your selfishness! While you're at it, hand over all the money and items you've gathered and give them to the rest of us equally!"

Some players in the crowd openly agreed with what the spiky hot head said cheering aloud, most mumbled to themselves questioning if this was something that should be said right now.

I grinned his teeth. "This guy has no idea what he talking about!" I said in a restrained tone. I clenched my fist, starting to rise when one of my friends put a hand on my shoulder.

"It's not worth it Klein." He said, trying to calm me down.

Not worth it?

Spiky Hair was bad mouthing one of my good friends, blaming him for the deaths of those that fell over these past 2 months!

 _How_ is defending my friend not worth it?!

Before I say anything, someone else beat me to it.

"Can I say something?" The deep, intimidating voice of a rather tall player said. The latter snuck down while Spike Hair was ranting, taking the bastard by surprise.

"The name's Agil." The tall, dark skinned player said.

Agil was a massive bulky bald guy with a brown goatee, brown eyes, two silver earrings on his left ear. He wore a white sleeveless one piece underneath dull black leggings and shoulder straps (even though they didn't cover his shoulders.) a bronze chest plate and brown hunter boots.

"So, Kibaou was is? What you're saying is that the betas should compensate for the other players who died cause they left us to fend for themselves right?"

"Y-yeah." Kibaou said, starting to renew his confidence. "Ever since the first day, most of us were left to fend for ourselves. They left without a word, leaving us to the mercy of this death game."

"Then those guys took all the easy hunting spots and easy quests, causing quite a number of low level players to get killed at dangerous hunting grounds."

Agil stared at Spike Hair for a few seconds before replying.

"...That's true. The SAO system has limited resources."

He paused long enough to cross his arms.

"However, when it comes to those players who only think survival what would you think they would choose between?" _Easy quests_ or _good hunting grounds_?"

Kibaou raised an eyebrow. Seems like the hot-head is at a loss haha.

...Not that I had a clue what Agil was hinting at...

"What are you saying?" Spiky Hair replied.

Agil pulled up his menu, pressed a few buttons and spawn what looked like a notebook.

"If it were me, I would choose _information_."

He said, referring to the notebook in his hand.

"This guidebook is in the item shop of every town or city I've ever been to. Plus it's distributed for free, making it an extremely useful item."

Wait what? There was something like that all this time?

I smiled in an awkward manner. Hell me and my pals have been winging it outside what my bud Kirito taught me.

"However," Agil continued. "When you look at the continence of this guidebook you can tell this is too far advanced to be any ordinary guidebook."

"All the information on monsters and map data stored within these pages is information provided to us from the beta testers."

Huh...Well I would probably agree if I had a copy of the damn thing to read it for myself.

Agil looked from the left to the right, making sure everyone there _knew_ he was talking to them and they were paying attention.

"This book is the best gift to us new players."

He turned around, looking at Kiabou. The latter looking half like he had been utterly defeated and half like he realized he made a damn fool of himself.

"While it's true that many people have died, that only because they treated this like any other MMO out there. Put simply, they were overconfident and paid for it with their own lives."

Agil spun back around towards the crowd.

"Now those of us gathered here, those of us who have read and learned from this guidebook are well and alive today. Remember that."

A few moments passed before Pretty Boy took his back his place in the spotlight.

Ha, I made that sound like he's a jerk.

"Kiabou," Diabel said, redrawing attention. "I understand how you feel but don't you think it's time to move forward?"

"As Agil pointed out, the betas repaid us by guiding those gathered here today. If they can help us defeat the bosses, however indirect, then why not have some faith that they have our backs?"

Before Pretty Boy or anyone else for that matter could say anything further, someone running down towards the stage shouted out to Diabel waving some book in his hand.

This player reached the ground level, Diabel and Agil approached the latter.

"Look, the new guidebook just came out! It has info on the 1st floor boss!"

Most players in the audience, myself included, were shocked by the news.

Some whispered among themselves, probably about how convenient this seemed to be.

"We just found the boss room, how did they make a guide so fast?"

I managed to hear from a nearby player.

Below Pretty Boy and Agil studied the new information about the boss.

I'm sure I heard "Boss name" and "Minions" among the words they muttered aloud.

It seems like whoever wrote this updated guidebook really went all out.

Of course, Mr. Spike Hair realized this too and came to an all to typical conclusion...

"What just one minute!" He shouted, fast stepping toward Diabel and Agil.

"Look at this!" Kibaou said aloud, pointing to some label or something in the guidebook.

I couldn't exactly tell what it was from here.

"This information show knows who the beta testers are!" He shouted before taking a few steps back.

"Actually no, this Rat person credited in the book is no doubt a beta tester." Spike Hair concluded in a lower tone.

He pointed a finger at Diabel, no doubt with a smug look on his fact to boot.

"Why didn't you ask about this in the first place?"

After that, a number of the players joined Kibaou and the others on the ground floor.

They started questioning the information, saying how they can't trust it without confirmation, that this is probably some sort of trap and once again repeating how betas only look after themselves.

It was all a bunch of useless bickering that made my blood boil.

As I felt my anger started to rise, these same bastards started calling out Rat saying how he should prove this isn't some sort of con.

These idiots started to piss me off beyond words.

We were all in the same boat here, couldn't they see that?

Why the hell would we stab each other in the back when our lives are at stake?

I felt the hand of one of my buddies resting on my shoulder.

"Calm down Klein. You'll only make things worse." He whispered into my ear.

"Why should I care at this point?!" I replied a little harsher than I meant. "Someone has to say something or-"

Someone sitting in the back rows threw something at the stage, aiming at Spiky Hair no less.

It was small, probably a rock or something similar.

I smirked when whatever was thrown hit the hot-headed bastard square in the forehead.

"WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM WITH BETA PLAYERS ANYWAY?!"

A young sounding voice cried out.

Every player bickering over the betas, every other player who knew better than to point fingers at people, everyone gathered there at the Amphitheater grew silent.

Our gazes turned to the young, brave and furious player who shouted a moment before.

Among the group of players I spotted the blond beauty stood a brown haired, black eyed kid.

He couldn't be any older than 12.

The kid stared at Kibaou with nostrils flaring and teeth grinning. He looked about as pissed as I felt.

"What you're problem kid?!" Spike Hair shouted back. "The betas left us for dead so-"

"That's were you're wrong! It's thanks to the betas that my little sister and I are alive today!" The kid anger replied, cutting Kibaou short. "So don't you _dare_ make them out to be the bad guys here!"

Clenching on the boy's left arm was an adorable twin pig tailed girl, no doubt the younger sister he mentioned.

I had to hand it to the kid. He's braver than a lot of people here, speaking his mind and all.

If a kid's standing up against these idiots I sure as hell wouldn't let him fight alone.

"The kid's right!" I shouted, suddenly hoping to my feet. I looked at the faces of those turning their gaze at me below.

I could hear a few of my friends letting out regretful sighs, whispers asking 'what I was thinking' and such nonsense.

I didn't care, this _had_ to be said and I couldn't restrain myself any longer.

"On the first day, a beta tester showed me how to fight in this game! I taught what I learned from him to my friends soon afterward and it's thanks to that we're still alive!"

I shouted pointing a finger at good old Spike Hair.

"While it maybe true some of the beta players are jerks and done wrong by us, others have been doing everything they can to help us survive! Besides, whether you're a beta player or not doesn't mean a damn thing!"

"Jerks are still gonna be jerks and good people are still gonna do good!"

"But in the end we're all in the same boat here, can't you see that?!"

Silence filled the Amphitheater as the various players whom supported Spike Hair looked at one another in doubt and confusion.

Even Kibaou himself remained quiet, which is surprising given his hot-headed attitude.

"He's absolutely right." Diabel said, breaking the lasting silence. "Our enemies are _not_ the beta testers, it's this floor's boss."

"Agreed." Agil replied almost instantly. "Whether this Rat is a beta tester or not, he spared us from the dangers of gathering all this intel. We should be appreciative for this gift."

"Appreciative? Don't make me laugh." A new, menacing voice said aloud.

I turned towards where the voice originated from, spotting a well built, somewhat tall cloaked figure slowly approaching the Amphitheater's ground floor.

Well his cloak is technically a dark poncho but I'd still call it a cloak. I couldn't make out any details on his face, but I think I saw a stripe of purple or something on his right cheek.

A tattoo maybe?

Everyone watched in silence as this player approached the group gathered below.

The cloaked man took his first steps on the lowest level, turning slightly then continued at his slow pace heading towards Diabel.

Agil stepped between the two, crossing his arms as he stood head to head with the cloaked stranger.

The latter stopped a few feet from Agil, the two silently stared at each other like it those old western movies before the two cowboys started pulling out their guns and started shooting at one another.

"A number of you question this information, whether it's accurate or not." The cloaked man started, breaking the lasting silence.

"Perhaps it is, perhaps it isn't. It is all uncertain, since this beta player Rat may have tampered with the information as a way to get back at those whom have discriminated against the other betas."

That last bit's probably aimed at Spiky Hair. Least that's what I thought.

A few players whispered among themselves, the cloaked man waited a few seconds before continuing to speak his peace.

"Let's not forget, _this is all a game_."

It was hard to tell from my angle, but I swear the cloaked man smiled as he said the last bit.

This got the crowd in a bit of a hushed uproar as doubt spread like a pledge. Even Kibaou, whom up till now was the one directing the hate towards the betas looked lost and confused.

The way the cloaked stranger's going it seemed like he wanted everyone to grow paranoid of everyone else. If he had his way, none of us would get out of this game.

I don't know who that guy is but he pissed me off more that Spiky Hair.

"Guys, come on! Don't listen to him!" A new voice belonging to a very, very devoted Diabel fanboy said. (This guy styled and dyed his hair and looks around Pretty Boy but you could easily tell it wasn't him.)

"Sure we don't know if the information's accurate or not but what choice do we have but to hope for the best and go through with it if we want to get out of this game?"

That..." _well thought out_ " speech managed to snapped a handful of players out their doubt. Clearly it wasn't enough to get through to the more thick headed players.

I wasn't any good a speeches so I couldn't help, hell I'd probably make it worse.

I looked at Pretty Boy, the latter held a determined face like everything was gonna turn out just fine despite the ass hat spreading doubt among the masses.

I have no idea how he's so confident about all this or even find the restrain _not_ to deck that cloaked guy.

A few minutes passed without anyone making a move to calm these peoples' nerves.

Despite my lack of public speaking skills, I was about to stand up and try to rally these guys anyway when another player beat me to it.

"I _was_ going to stay out of this, but it looks like I have to stick my hand in it to get the ball rolling again." A new, dull voice sounded out.

A moment after, someone lazily flipped toward the ground floor landing hard but still on their feet.

Shooting up like the jump was no big deal was a black haired man that in all honestly looked like a shut in or at least someone who didn't care what he looked like.

He wore a short brown jacket that that cover up to his upper stomach, a dull light green undershirt, grey pants and tall brown boots that stretched up his entire leg and covered his knees with knee guards.

The shut-in scanned the crowd gathered before him, smirking as he looked at each one of their faces.

He set his gaze upon the cloaked man, then casually walked up to him all while keeping a smirk on his face.

Shut-In stopped a few inched from Cloaky, tilting his head a forward.

"Yo. How are we doing today?" Shut-In said in a slightly cheerful way. "Happy that their little plan of making everyone paranoid working out so far?"

Cloaky held his ground, silent.

"What? Did you think no one would figure out your little mind game?" Shut-In continued, tapping the side of his forehead for added effect. "Well it's cleaver enough for these idiots behind you but not for people like me."

"Hey!" Spiky Hair shouted. "Who you calling an idiot!?"

"That be you Spikes! Along with a number of you guys scattered around scared like a bunch of damn school kids." Shut-In playfully replied before chuckling.

I looked at the crowd below, they were getting pissed at Shut-In and well I couldn't blame them.

Yet at the same time I respected the guy. He might not have used the best method, but he _did_ snap them out of the cloud of doubt Cloaky threw over them.

"In all seriousness, there's something I gotta get off my chest." Shut-In said when he finished chuckling.

"Now you can listen or completely blow off what I'm about to say, either is fine since I really don't care what happens to the lot of you. Though if you don't wanna be used like a tool by this _prick_ standing in front of me then you might as well listen up cause I'm only saying this once."

He paused for a number of moments before continuing.

"It doesn't matter if the information is bogus or not. What matters is we act. Don't forget we need to free ourselves from this death game or are you all content with sit around with our thumbs up our asses as we rot away in this place forever?"

"Now I don't know about you guys, but I rather escape from this reality asap."

The majority of the players, both on the ground and still sitting around the Amphitheater nodded or mumbled in agreement.

Even I felt a little inspired from Shut-In's 'Down to Earth' way of speaking.

Cloaky turned toward the crowd behind him, standing there in silence.

Heh, must've realized that his plan totally went to hell and had no idea how to turn things back around.

Unfortunately I was wrong.

"Surely you must realize whether this information is accurate or not there _will be_ casualties." Cloaky said in one last attempt to turn this into a 'doom and gloom' session.

Fortunately, we had one optimistic self proclaimed knight among the players gathered here today.

"No, no one will die." Diabel said, starting his counter against Mr. Doom and Gloom Cloakman.

...

Yeah I have to work on my nicknaming skills.

Diabel looked to his left and right, glancing at the players around whom turned to face him.

"If everyone is afraid about the intel being fake or flawed, then I'll protect everyone."

He slammed his right fist into his chest.

"I swear on my knight's honor."

A number of players broke out in applause, even Kibaou join in with a slow clap.

Diabel's number one fanboy was really going overboard on the clapping, you could probably hear his rapid clamming from a few blocks away.

Knowing defeat when he saw it, good old Cloaky turned and walked away.

Good riddance I say! Guys like him caused nothing but trouble.

Shut-In snuck away a few moments after that. I watched him for a bit.

Turns out he's apart of the group the brave kid and hot blond are apart of.

I took a few moments to study that group one more time, trying my best not to be memorized by the beauty among them.

Aside from the brave kid, his adorable sister and the amazingly gorgeous blond there was a massive bulky guy with a scar across his chin and seemed to have his eyes closed, a normal looking knight of sorts, some cloaked dark skinned kid, a female white hair knight who was easy on the eyes and of course Mr. Shut-In.

From the looks of it, Shut-In seemed to be the leader of the gang.

AW MAN! That means the blond's probably taken!

...

Whatever. I'm still asking her out after all this.

I turned my head back around. The crowd below settled down around the time I focused on Pretty Boy.

He clapped his hands together,making sure he had everyone's attention.

"Now, if everyone could start pairing up into raid parties of 6 that will be great." He said, giving his first orders.

Players began to move around, chatting with those they wanted to pair up with.

Most teamed up with people they knew beforehand, probably friends in RL or ones they made in the past two months.

My friends and I formed our team, since there were six of us to begin with we didn't have to hunt down another member.

I glanced to my buddy Kirito, noticing he sat all alone aside from this cloaked figure not too far away from him.

Seriously what was with all the cloaks today? Are these people really that shy over having their faces shown?

I stood up, about to shout to my friend when Mr. Shut-In came strolling down to Kirito. They talked like they knew each other.

Where they friends? I had to Kirito ask later.

I guess Shut-In could handle the whole "teammate" situation Kirito was having.

Once everyone seemed to have formed their teams, Diabel spoke once again to everyone.

"The boss battle will take place in two days time. We'll meet here at 8 in the morning."

"You can rest, practice, get to know you're party members, whatever you wish as long as you show up for the fight."

"Now if any of you want to practice in large scale battles stay here with my group, otherwise you're free for the next two days."

And with those words the meeting ended.

* * *

 _Tolbana. A few minutes later..._

 **(Klein's POV)**

My buds and I casually strolled through the streets of Tolbana after my failed attempt at locating the gorgeous blond after our raid group's meeting ended.

I slumped my arms over in disappointment as my friends tried to cheer me up from time to time.

They were used to seeing me down after trying to win a girl many, many times.

...

WHY CAN'T I GET ANYONE TO FALL FOR ME?!

"Man this sucks, and she was such a beaut too..." I said, letting my disappointment show.

"Don't feel too bad, least this one didn't smack you in the face like the last girl." One of my buds said, trying to cheer me up.

"Yo I remember that one! Man she hit you so hard your cheek stayed red for the entire day." Another of my buds added with a laugh.

"Eh yeah, I rather forget that one." I replied, rubbing my cheek. "I still feel the stinging every now and then."

"You just have horrible luck with the ladies Klein."

"Shuttup." I instantly replied.

Most of my friends chuckled, I let out a tisk in response.

A few silent minutes passed afterward as we continued through the streets. Well silent between us anyway as there were other conversations and noises echoing around us.

"You." A voice called out from behind.

I turned around, glaring right at me was the gorgeous blond I spotted nearly a half hour ago.

Blushing, my mouth began to move without uttering a sound. A few moments passed before words began to form.

"U-uh h-hi-hi! Yo-you talking to me?"

I said like a blubbering idiot. Not that I could help it, after all a stunning beauty appeared before me!

"You were the one staring at me before the meeting started, correct?" She replied after a few moments.

"Um...Y-yeah..." I replied with a laugh, rubbing my right hand behind my head. "Sorry...I couldn't help it since-"

"It's very rude to stare at a lady." She said, cut me off.

Before I knew it, she stood in front of me.

I took a half step back, surprised by her apparent speed when she delivered a right kick to my soft parts.

I reacted typically, moving my hands over the crown jewels as I bent down towards the ground.

This wasn't the first time I've been hit in the balls, even in this game world.

Last time I reacted the same way out of habit since it didn't hurt.

Yeah I get kicked in the privates a lot.

Yet somehow, some freakin how this beauty managed to break the system preventing that pain.

In other words; IT HURT A LOT AND IT REALLY SHOULDN'T BE!

As I hit the ground, the blond beauty causally passed me by without a second thought.

My friends rushed to my side.

I gave them a painful smile as they helped me up.

"I think...I'm in love guys..."

* * *

 _The next day..._

 **(Ryder's POV)**

A few dozen feet before me were my good friend Kirito, 'Miss Flash' Asuna, my self appointed rival Alex and his sister Tifa and lastly our proud female knight Luna.

I had the 5 of them practicing team maneuvers, particularly the Switch technique.

Switch is, as the name suggests, a move that switches a player with the another person on your team during an attack.

You use it when one player is about finished with a set of combo moves or one major attack skill and can keep up the assault by rapidly switching with another player.

It's like one of those RPG switch moves you see in old console games only you attack immediately afterwards which makes it possible to preform and endless combo.

Pretty overpowered but hey whatever you have to do to win right?

Kirito of course knew fully well about this but since he's usually a solo player hasn't fought in a party all to often so he could use the practice.

Alex already had the idea down from the beta from the times he tagged along with us. Now he's fine tuning it to perfection.

Everyone else never fought on a team so drilling this stuff into their heads is crucial.

Miss Flash quickly got the hang of it and Luna caught on soon after.

Tifa on the other hand...Well let's say I expect things to take _longer_ with her.

"Alright, lets give it another go." I said aloud, clapping my hand together. "And try not to screw up this time."

"He means you shorty!" Titan added in.

"I'M NOT SHORT!" Alex's adorable sister shouted.

I watched as the 5 player team moved for perhaps the twenty something time today, each switching out after the last preformed a combo of at least 5 hits.

It wasn't the most perfect hit and switch run I've seen but it's good enough for the first boss fight.

Hell it's the only one Tifa didn't screw up so I'm taking it.

"YATTTAAAAA!" Tifa cheered, extending her little arms above her head. "I FINALLY DID IT!"

"Nice job sis." Alex added with a smile.

His sister looked at him with this cute smug look on her face. "Was there ever any doubt?"

"Yes! Yes there was!" Titan yelled in response, proving to be the ass I've come to accept. "Plenty of doubt! So much I could cut it with my sword!"

Tifa twirled around, snarling at Micky like some neko girl. "BITE ME JERK!"

"Maybe if you were older!" Micky replied with a laugh.

"You're such a pervert." My ma said. "Little wonder why all the girls here hate you."

"Agreed." Juno added. "Micky's destined to be forever alone."

"Shut up shota."

"And as unoriginal as ever."

"Shut. Up. Shota."

I couldn't help but chuckle at that little scene.

Even though two months had passed with little progress at clearing the game my friends could still bust each others balls.

One could say it is a miracle that despite all of us trapped inside a bastard's sick attempt at playing god we still held on to our sanity or rather our hope that one day we'd all be free.

As I laughed at my friends foolishness, my lovely knight in shining armor approached me.

Now I know I made that sound like I have a thing for her, but you couldn't deny the fact that she's lovely.

Doesn't mean I have a thing for her, though she might have a thing for me given all the teasing I've put her through.

"Sir Ryder," She started, drawing my attention. "I was wondering if I could have a moment for your time."

I smirked, already knowing what she wished to say.

I tilted my head to her four teammates. "Take a quick break everyone! We'll continue in a few minutes!"

With that, I directed my full attention to the _chivalrous_ Luna.

"I'm guessing this is the same question as before." I said with a frown.

I always hated repeating myself almost as much as being asked the same question fifty times in the same day.

"If so, I've already told you what you've wanted to know."

"I refuse to accept that answer." Luna humbly replied.

I don't know how she got it in her thick skull that there's some secret to how strong I seem to be but she's determined to get an answer I just couldn't give her.

I let out a sigh before scratching the back of my head. "I don't know what to tell you then."

"The truth, if you'd please."

"I already have."

"And I say that you are lying _Sir_ Ryder." She said with the cross of her arms.

That last bit came out with a bit of sass too.

Haha, maybe she _is_ my type after all.

Either way, it's uncalled for.

I shook my head in disbelief. Honestly, how does one deal with someone so stubborn as this?

It's like trying to deal with mom on one of her bad days, only with emotions thrown into the mix.

Emotions...and she's acting like a knight to boot...

Heh, that might just work...

I smiled, showing my teeth. "Alright, you caught me. I've been feeding you a lie up til now."

Luna smiled with an 'I knew it all along' kind of face.

"Truth is, I can let just anyone know the secret of my strength. Only those whom have proven themselves have the privileged of that knowledge."

Luna's eyes brighten with interest. "And how does one go about proving themselves?"

Gotcha. Hook, line and sinker.

I smiled wide. "A test of course. One that will prove yourself worthy."

"Very well." Luna smiled. "What sort of test do you have in mind Sir Ryder?"

I placed my hand on my a few moments to consider what sort of _test_ I should throw at the female knight.

"How bout this?" I said with a smile.

"If you can dwindle my health down to, say 50% I'll tell you everything."

Luna opened her mouth but I wouldn't end it there.

Oh no, I think I deserve a little something for all this trouble.

"However, if I hit you twenty times with my blade you have to do whatever I say. Deal?"

Luna's eyes widened for a brief moment before she let out a smug look of her own.

"I accept your terms Sir Ryder."

I smirked, glad that my plan had succeeded thus far.

"Alrighty then. Meet me in town an hour from now.

Luna blinked a few times, raising one of her eyebrows.

"In town?"

"Wouldn't be fun if we didn't have an audience right?" I replied, giving her a sly smirk. "Unless that's a problem for you?"

Now this was were she'd really get hooked. Assuming she's still so determined to gain the secrets she's so sure exist.

"Very well. One hour." She confirmed.

Clearly her overconfident will be her undoing.

I smiled one last time at my lovely white-haired knight

"Then I'll see you soon _Lady Luna_."

* * *

 **Ch 3: Gathering at Tolbana**

 **END**

 **Hey guys and girls! Dark here, thanking you all for reading this new entry of mine!**

 **As you may have noticed, Klein has a bit of a bigger role than many might have guessed in the coming boss fight!**

 **Now this isn't from the Progression Manga this story is based upon. (Klein has yet to make an appearance in it btw) This is an original course of action I wished to take.**

 **I really felt bad watching the anime on all the wasted potential Klein had and instead watched him become a character solely for comic relief.  
I wanted to expand upon his character, bringing him to fill the role that I and many others wanted to see him in. Of course he'll still be used for comic relief but not SOLELY for that role.**

 **It's sad looking at a character specifically for that bit or one that fell into that role, like Yamcha or Tien from DBZ.**

 **Threw in a certain villain whom will defiantly prove to be one of the greatest threats to the players of SAO. I placed some hints as to who he is so lets see how many of you figure it out.**

 **Also have Luna trying to learn the secret of Ryder and the gangs strengthh. She did obtain an answer, but one she refuses to accept.  
**

 **Well she's a stubborn lady, as what usually comes with pride.**

 **Now Ryder's stirring up something to get back at her.**

 **Hehe, well Ryder is a bit of a troll and can be a bit of an asshole when it comes to screwing around.**

 **See what happen to her next time when the two of them fight it out on the next entry of Renegade.**


	4. Wagering Duel

**Floor 1, In the city of Tolban...**

 **(Luna's POV)**

I stared across the open space of courtyard at my opponent, already a small crowd had gathered nearby to spectate the duel that was about to commence.

Perhaps Miss Rat had caught wind of our match and decided to spread that bit of news around. She is an info broker, so doing so would make sense.

Regardless, I steeled myself for the task set before me: to learn the secrets behind Sir Ryder and his comrades strength in the hopes of obtaining it for my own.

My opponent stared, smirking at me from a few dozen feet away. He twirled his one-handed black sword in his right hand, waiting for me to give a signal to start our duel.

Currently, I was in the middle of stretching out my limbs and body: a standard routine I did my utmost to follow before I partake in any form of combat.

"We seem to be drawing quite the crowd huh?" Sir Ryder said, turning his gaze to the players watching us from afar. "I'm surprised we're this popular when we haven't really done anything yet."

"Perhaps this is due to the cleaver workings of Miss Rat." I replied as I rolled my shoulders end over end.

"I wouldn't put it passed her to pull something like this." Sir Ryder replied with a smirk. "She's always one to spread the word for any interesting event happening. Hell, she always knew about them somehow, no matter how few people knew about them."

"It shows how commitment to her role as an info broker."

I offered my reply as pulled my right arm out with the left, then switched their roles after a few short moments. Once I was finished with my arms, I proceed to snapping my fingers.

Sir Ryder responded to my comment with a simple nod. He cracked his neck once as he shifted his feet. I suppose he sensed I was close to finishing my routine.

After I was satisfied, I breathed in a deeply, grabbing onto my broadsword. I exhaled, pulling my sword from its holdings.

I shifted into a fighting stance, holding my sword at chest level.

"Here I come, Sir Ryder!"

The latter replied by flipping his sword in the air, giving me a gesture to charge straight at him, then promptly caught his one-handed blade behind his back.

Clearly Sir Ryder fancies himself a show off.

I threw myself forward, preparing my sword for a simple thrust I already knew my opponent would dodge.

As I closed in, my prediction turned true as Sir Ryder moved to his left. However, he acted prematurely, allowing me plenty of time to correct my approach.

I swiftly came to a halt, planting my feet hard on the ground. I shifted my stance, bringing my sword down upon Sir Ryder. He managed to bring his sword up for a block, slightly surprised by my speed.

His health bar shrunk slightly, as the system installed within this game registers even blows intercepted by well timed blocks as damage.

Sir Ryder smirked at me. "Not bad." He praised.

"I am simply getting started." I replied in kind.

"So am I."

Before I could even utter a word, Sir Ryder spun free of my blade and whorled around me with inhuman speed. Once I noticed him, Sir Ryder struck me squarely in my unprotected backside.

I staggered forward, spinning around to face my foe as I went. I settled into a defensive stance, still in awe over Sir Ryder's superior speed and maneuvering.

My health bar shrank, yet not a significant amount. Still, tis a lower status that Sir Ryder's...

"That's one." Sir Ryder said, smiling wide. "19 more blows to go."

"You caught me off-guard, Sir Ryder." I replied, returning the man's smile with one of my own. "That mistake cost me one blow and granted me a lesson learned." I shifted my stance once more, taking a more offensive position as I plot my next move.

"You shan't make it past my guard again."

"I wouldn't be so sure." Sir Ryder countered, resting his blade on his shoulder. "I still have quite a few tricks up my sleeve, my lady."

"That maybe true," I took a half-step forward, preparing to launch myself once more as to take full advantage of the situation now that his guard is lowered. I had to take any advantage I could in order to learn the secrets behind Sir Ryder's strength, even if they may seem dishonorable.

I dashed forward, aiming for a clean vertical slash with my longsword. Sir Ryder backed up, yet I managed to close the gap between us with another heavy push of my feet.

With a roar, I sung my blade to my left. I could see the look of surprise in my opponent's face as I landed my first clean blow. Sir Ryder flew back, bouncing off the ground once before rolling onto his back.

I noticed his health meter shrink to about 75% of it's total. Half way to the agreed upon goal! Just a little more effort and I will learn all I need to become a stronger, overall better protector.

"Damn!" He shouted a moment after his body settled upon the ground. "Guess I can't take it easy on you, huh?"

"I'd be insulted if you were!" I proudly replied, as I felt joy at landing a single hit on one so strong. "Come at me with everything you have, Sir Ryder!"

"Alrighty," Sir Ryder hopped back to his feet, smirking as he stood straight up to face me. "Just remember, you asked for this."

I adjusted my stance to favor defense over offense. Now it was Sir Ryder's turn to attack and, somehow, I knew whatever move he will carry out next would be grant.

"Time to show off a bit..." He spoke before running towards me. I steel myself, preparing to meet his blow with my guard.

Sir Ryder's sword began to glow red, then blue, and finally black. I heard many surprising gasps from the crowd around us as they too were in awe over the vast colors.

Normally, a charged weapon would glow red or blue, not both and then black.

"Let's see how you manage this 7-hit combo!" Sir Ryder shouted, one again showing off inhuman speed as he vanished before my eyes.

"What is this?!" I shouted, almost instantly feeling several blows rock my body once I finished speaking. I felt myself flying backwards, if only a few messily inches off the ground, yet still enough to loose my footing.

I glance behind me as I fell, catching the backside of Sir Ryder.

" **Assassin's Rush!** " He shouted the name of the attack he unleashed upon me, spinning his sword around before sheathing it.

Upon that motion, I felt every last assaulted area on my begin pulse with newfound pain. I yelled as my body flinched midair. I watched my health bar dwindle to 70% as I hit the ground.

"Amazing..." I muttered under my breath, in complete and utter awe as I looked up at the blue sky. "Never had I experienced an attack such as that before."

"Yeah well it's a new trick I picked up not too long ago." Sir Ryder replied, sounding closer than I expected. "That's 8 hits by the way, in case you lost count."

"I had not, Sir Ryder." I pulled my feet forward, sitting up once I brought them closer. I noticed my foe a few feet from me, with that same smirk on his face as he looked down on me.

I closed my eyes, letting out a huff as I pulled myself to my feet. I opened my eyes as I patted off certain spots of my armor I suspected had dust on them.

"We can call it a draw if you want." Sir Ryder suddenly suggested. "I mean, is it really worth one of us getting humiliated in front of all these people?"

I frowned, annoyed by the very suggestion. A knight always sticks to their word! No matter what they promise, they keep to it for their honor's sake! For whom would trust a knight who only keeps their word when if favors them?

Even someone like Sir Ryder should know this truth!

Unless...

I smiled as I realized the true reason behind this insulting proposal.

"So you aim to test my resolve, Sir Ryder?" I said, confident I found the hidden motive behind his gesture. "Very well, then I shall reply with determination!" I swung my large blade forward, pointing it toward my opponent.

"I shall prove to you that I am worthy! That I am someone who keeps true to their word, even in the darkest and most desperate of times!"

"Nice attitude, though you might be thinking too much into it." Sir Ryder humbly replied. "If you want to keep going though, I'd be happy to oblige."

* * *

 **(Ryder's POV)**

I settled into one of my favorite stances; holding my left hand out by my lower stomach with my right hand behind me holding my sword flipped so it's blade ran in near parallel with my backside with my legs spread out in a way so I can easily dodge or launch myself in any direction I please.

Luna's show of determination impressed me a bit, though I was honestly asking if she wanted to quit now while we still looked good. Oh well, if nothing else this made me look better as a sort of wise man or something like that.

We held our ground, staring intimidatingly into one another for the longest of moments.

I saw Luna's left leg twitch, giving me a hint at her next move. We both pounced at the same moment, I hugging the ground as she rose her sword above her head.

When we closed in one one another, Luna started to bring her sword down hard. If the last attack taught me anything, it was to avoid that blade like the damn plague.

I pushed my left leg off the ground, using it to change my course to the right. I felt the 'wind' behind Luna's blow as it passed my leg, silently thanking myself for wisely dodging it.

I swung my right arm forward, turning my body as I aimed for my opponent's head. The latter ducked from the shot, though that was a given since it was a bit high.

That didn't stop my _real_ attack though.

Still in midair, I kicked Luna square in her face causing her to fall back a few steps. Now I could land without the worry of a followup attack.

Once I could feel the ground beneath my feet again, I could hear the boos and yells of the crowd gather around us.

Clearly, they disagreed with my last maneuver.

"Shut up! I'm an equalist you morons!" I shouted to the crowd. "Women have been wanting equality for years ya know! So what's wrong with granting that wish huh?!"

"Still isn't cool to hit a girl dude!"

"What's wrong with you huh?"

"You should feel ashamed!"

With the crowds replies came a reminder of how hypocritical the masses truly are. This also reminded me why I don't socialize outside of games.

"We're dueling!" I placed my hands on my chest, speaking like I was explaining something to a five year old while trying to hold onto my patience. "Hitting each other happens in a duel!"

"Sir Ryder!" I heard Luna's voice from behind.

I spun around, gazing into a very determined look portrayed on the knight's face.

"Pay no heed to these plebeian masses!" She sounded proudly before pointing her sword towards me. "Focus only on me and my blade, nothing more, nothing less."

I smirked at the young lady.

Her little speech actually calmed me down a bit.

"You know just what to say and when to say it don't you?"

I let out a breach, slowly shifting into a fighting stance.

"Very well. I'll ignore these thoughtless nobodies and continue our little dance."

The crowded booed at that point, but I didn't care in the slightest.

Luna nodded in reply, then dashed towards me.

I bent to my side when she brought her sword straight down, then took a blow when she surprised me with a side punch to the gut.

Looks like she took my kick to the face move as a sign that all bets are off. Not that I have a problem with that.

I took two steps back, then took a kick in the same area as the first blow. I fell on my back, rolled to my side just in time to dodge another sword swing aimed at my head.

I didn't have time hop back to my feet as Luna followed me with her sword. We fell into a pattern of her swinging her blade forward and me barrel rolling out of her reach.

We repeated this cycle for at least 3 minutes before I decided to change it up.

I mean as fun as it is barrel rolling around your opponent, it tends to get tiring after awhile.

" **Acceleration!** " I yelled, activating the new skill I learned a few days ago.

Acceleration is a skill available to those whom bring their speed to a certain level. It doubles your base speed for about 3 to 5 seconds. Plenty of time to dodge a fatal blow, gain a head start in a desperate escape, move to a more favorable location and so on.

The only downside to this skill is that you can only use it once every 10 minutes, which is a long time during a battle.

With my new found speed, I quickly hopped to my feet and ran around Luna. I struck two blows before backing off, almost matching the moment my speed boost ended.

"Half way done Luna!" I shouted, hopping from one feet to another like how boxes do it when warming up or staying on their toes.

Luna glanced at me over her shoulder, then to her blade before turning to face me. She closed her eyes for a few moments, reopening them once a smile grew on her face.

"Tis time I showed you my signature move." She said, moving her blade to her side. "Forgive me if this it too much, yet I mustn't hold back against a foe such as yourself."

"Understood." I simply replied, returning the girl's smile. "Show me what you got."

"Without any delay."

Luna tightened her grip on her sword. Energy charged within the blade as she took a half step forward.

I felt a cold drop of sweat run down my face. This whole image screamed familiar and danger to me as I recalled seeming similar in various anime fight scenes.

"Hey now," I took a half step back. "You're not gonna fire an energy blast or something from that sword now right?"

Luna smiled and not in her usual fashion. This smile was the same smile some protagonist gave a worth foe before finishing them off in one massive blow.

"L-Luna?" I dropped my guard, taking two more steps back. "This is a joke right? You're not seriously...You wouldn't kill me know would you?"

"You shall only die if you can't dodge this next attack, Sir Ryder." She replied with her cool, concerning smile. "With your speed, such a feat would be child's play."

I was gonna die.

Least that's how I feel.

I mean, here I am about to get hit with a energy wave like slash and Luna thinks I'm bad ass enough to dodge it!

As much as I appreciate the flattery, goddamn it why you need to fire some damn laser at me anyway!

HOW THE HELL DOES ONE LEARN SUCH A SKILL IN THIS GAME SO EARLY ANYWAY?!

The energy charging in her blade began to glow brightly. Luna began to throw her blade forward and, honestly, I felt my heart skipping beats as the thing drew closer.

As a final act to confirm my fears, this female knight shouts the name of her attack.

" **EXCALIBUR!** "

The blade hit the ground, discharging all its energy into the ground.

My body froze up as I closed my eyes.

This was it.

I would die in a stereotypical anime fashion.

Hell it's one of the cooler ways to go out, but still I wasn't ready to die yet!

Couldn't do anything about it though.

I just waited to feel the heat of the blow wash over me before waking up in the afterlife.

...

Or not.

I opened my eyes, expecting to see some massive, yet slow moving wave of energy screaming towards me since it seemed to be taking so long to reach me.

All I found was Luna staring at me with her eyebrow raised and a transformed blade in her hand.

Her blade shrunk in size to the point were she could easily move it around with one hand, or so it appeared.

It looked completely different, with a golden pommel, a grip wrapped blue leather, a rounder gold and blue cross guard and a more decorative form of blade.

I gathered my thoughts, trying to piece together what the hell just happened.

"Wait...all that was...is a transformation sequence?"

Luna slowly nodded in reply. "Tis a release skill. It reveals my sword's true form."

What the hell?

What freaking genius thought it was a good idea to show off a freaking transformation sequence as some massive energy gathering method like in anime before someone fires off a massive wave of death?!

Probably Kayaba as I expect such bs from the guy, but either way fuck them.

"I thought you were about to fire a death wave at me!" I threw my arms at my sides. "The whole light show seemed convincing! Hell, even your speech basically confirmed it."

"Ah yes." Luna smiled, pulling her free hand up to her mouth. "Tis only a jest, I have no such secret skill."

"What the fucking hell Luna?!" I shouted, letting out my newfound frustration. "You nearly gave me a heart attack with all that build up!"

"Apologies, but I believe I deserved a little payback for all that teasing you afflicted upon me."

Well...She had a point.

Though half of that teasing was me throwing back what she said in the first place.

Whatever, so long as she's not throwing death lasers everywhere.

"Alright, fine I guess I owe you that one." I said, scratching the top of my head with my free arm. "Just no more flashy attacks like that, agreed?"

She nodded in agreement.

I let out a sigh. Jeez, how did she learn such a skill anyway? Unlocking a sword's true form huh...

"Now that we have cleared any confusion," Luna shifted her new sword forward, pointing it towards me. "Shall we continue?"

I gazed at her sword, realizing all the important facts I _should_ have been considering instead of freaking out.

Her sword transformed, meaning its stats are completely different and probably far better than before.

Simply put: bad news.

I smiled, as eager as I am to learn what I can from this interesting skill as I am concerned that it may cause my entire bet scheme to backfire on me. "Let's see what your new sword can do."

"It's name is **Excalibur**." She replied, shifting her stance as she held the blade in both hands. "And no one has stood against her blade."

"Noted." I smirked, doing all I could to stay calm.

Hell, this is gonna be tricky at best.

And all cause I want to pick on Luna some more.

* * *

 **(Luna's POV)**

I held my stance, glaring at Sir Ryder.

We stood as still as statues, waiting for the proper moment to strike.

With sword gripped firmly in my hand, I decided to move slowly forward, one step at a time.

Sir Ryder held his ground for the first dozen or so, then proceeded to matching my pace as he moved toward me.

Odd, but welcomed.

We stopped once neither of us could move forward, our swords lightly resting against one another.

I knew I had to move carefully from this point onward. One careless mistake and I could deliver a fatal blow to Sir Ryder.

This precaution comes from my newfound power granted to me through **Excalibur**. In it's true form, my speed doubles while my strength is increases three fold along with my defense by 5%.

Truly, it is a masterful art that will surely meet with Sir Ryder's approval and acceptance, assuming he has yet to grant such favors to me thus far.

Our eyes locked as our breathing seemed to slow. All the would around us seemed to vanish. Reality seemed to revolved around the two of us, at least for this point in time.

After a eternity of gazing into one another, Sir Ryder and I brought our swords back and clashed they against one another in the blink of an eye.

We exchanged three more blows before backing off in unison.

"That sword's impressive." Sir Ryder said, showering words of honest praise. "If you pulled that out from the start, you might have beaten me by now."

"I choose to test my limits against your strength Sir Ryder," I humbly replied. "I desired to know if I could defeat you without giving it my all. I was foolish to think otherwise, yet now I've come to understand what it means to fight someone worthy such as yourself."

"Thanks for the kind words, but flattery won't win this match for you."

"Of course."

Sir Ryder rolled his head once, closing his eyes as if pondering his options.

He started muttering, though I failed to make out most of the words.

From the sound of it, he was calculating his odds of fighting against by blade head on.

Seems he figured out my new found power in those three quick blows.

I decided to be curious and wait for my opponent, after all I wished to best anything he chose to bring at me.

"Hate to do this, but I think I need to use one of my unpolished skills against you." He said, reopening his eyes after minutes of mental debate. "Forgive me if it seems... _crude_."

I braced myself, tightening my defenses for whatever move was to come.

I watched as Sir Ryder spread himself out, taking in a deep breath then slowly exhaling. My eyes widening as his skin started to turn a reddish color.

Again, he took in a deep breath and slowly exhaled soon after. His skinned turned into a darker red, additionally his hair began to spike up.

As he took in his third breath, Sir Ryder's eyes lost their pupils yet I could tell his focus hadn't left my blade.

A cold rush ran over me. Emotions I long thought repressed lunged out from the dept of my mind to the forefront.

In that moment, my instincts screamed at me. They urged me to charge forward or run, to slay the monster before me or flee with all my might.

In that moment, were fear ran through my very being, I chose the forward.

I yelled, holding my blade high above my head as I charged. I noticed Sir Ryder's blade rush upward, his sword slicing against my chest and yet still I continued.

I brought my sword forward, bring all my strength with it.

Moments before my sword would make contact, a flash of light obscured my vision.

I felt my blow connect, but not against Sir Ryder's sword or any part connected to him. I blinked, regaining my vision and found a hooded figure standing between myself and Sir Ryder.

I noticed my sword found purchase against a small, round bronze shield that surprising withstood against the full force of my **Excalibur,** beneath it was a single broadsword reinforcing its defensive stats.

"That's enough now." The cloaked man spoke, his voice mature, wise and cold. It sounded familiar, yet that is impossible. I have no recollection of this mysterious man, nor have I ever meet him before now.

So why did he seem so familiar?

The man turned his head to face Sir Ryder, the latter whose face returned to normal aside from the drops of sweat that now covered his face.

"You managed to land 11 blows,"

The hooded man turned to me before continuing.

"And you managed to get his health down around 75%," He smiled underneath his cloak, I could make out a single strand of hair down his right side.

"So I say, let's settle this as a draw before it escalates any further. Besides, any further and one of you will die."

I raised an eyebrow at the mysterious man's statement, then realized the status of my hearth bar.

It held at 48%.

Impossible! All of the attacks I had received thus far barely managed to inflict so much damage upon me!

So how...

...

That last move...

Sir Ryder...what was that last move you used?

As if reading my mind, the mysterious stranger spoke once more.

"I'm surprised someone learned the **Berserk** skill on the 1st floor, though it has been 2 months since we've all been trapped in this world."

He turned his head towards Sir Ryder.

"That move was a big gamble, one wrong move and the game would've ended for both of you."

"It's a double edged sword if you haven't mastered it. At best, it will take half of your health only for a single, critical blow or several dozen rapid, normal blows."

"I know the risks." Sir Ryder replied calmly. "Besides, one needs to test skills like these out if you want to master them."

"Your either a reckless fool, mad, or both."

"I get that a lot."

The cloaked man chuckled, yet said nothing in reply.

He turned his head to face me, smiling as if he knew me.

"Now onto you...You have your own unique skill. One I only heard rumors about. A sword transformation skill...how _intriguing_."

I frowned at the man as I felt mix feelings towards him.

"Yes well, it is a unique ability I obtained through great efforts."

The cloaked man smiled. "Perhaps you'd care to enlighten me on the specifics of said 'great efforts'."

"Perhaps you would care to properly introduce yourself before we discuss anything further."

It was rather insulting that this man whom openly talked to us dare withhold his given name.

True, I could have found that information myself if I glance at his status bar yet that was a complete and utterly shameful act to those whom believed in proper edict.

The cloaked man chuckled at the sentiment. "How rude of me." He said, placing a hand under his chin. "My name is-"

An message alert popped up in front of the cloaked man, drawing his attention away from me. He swiftly pulled up the message, frowned, then returned his gaze to me.

"Apologies, something just came up." He bluntly spoke as if all emotion drained from him. "Pleasure meeting the two of you, I hope we meet again sometime."

With that, the mysterious man marched off soon disappearing into the crowd before us.

I turned my heat to Sir Ryder once the man faded from view. He continued to stare into the gradually dispersing crowd.

"Heathcliff..." He whispered, yet low enough to avoid being picked up by my ears.

"Who?" I ask, confused yet having an idea of whom he spoke up.

"That's the name of that guy, or so his status bar says."

Again, such an act was a dismissive move for proper edict...and yet I've come to expect that from someone like Sir Ryder.

"Oh." I simply replied. Even though I knew this was the first time I meet this Heathcliff, I couldn't shake the feeling that I unbelievably knew the man.

"What now?" Sir Ryder asked, catching me off guard as I was in deep thought.

"Uh...what?"

"The duel. How do you want to settle it?"

"I suppose a rematch is out of the question?"

Sir Ryder shrugged. "Maybe another day when we get to the higher levels."

I shook my head, smiling. Ever the optimist and master of avoiding that which he thought is a hassle.

"We can call it even, if you share your knowledge behind those skills you used against me." I said, knowing that this maybe the only satisfying result I could acquire that Sir Ryder would be happy to comply with.

Besides, I sought after knowledge to gain much more strength. Did it matter if it comes pieces at a time?

Sir Ryder blinked a few times, obviously thrown off by my "generous" offer.

"Deal." He said, holding his hand out to me. I firmly grabbed and shocked the hand, glad my offer was accepted.

Without any further delay, Sir Ryder began his explanation.

"That first move I used is a skill called **Whirlwind**."

"It's a move that allows the user to spin around an opponent's backside at a speed that most can't keep up with. It's a one use per engagement skill though so you can't rely on it too much, though it makes for a nice bluff if your foe doesn't know about it."

"Interesting...I assume it's a skill one can learn if they put enough points into their speed factor?"

Sir Ryder smiled at my reply.

"Good guess and you're half right. You need to put points in speed sure, but you also need to specialize in fighting light, meaning no heavy armor or weapons."

"I see, so impossible for me then."

"Unless you want to change your whole fighting style. Giving what I seen I think that would be a serious waste. You are an ideal tank Luna, with time you can be one of the best I've seen."

"I thank you for the complement Sir Ryder, however I wish to gain strength and if that means changing the way I fight then so be it."

Sir Ryder smirked. "Good to know you have that mind set, but still you should stick with what you're good at. If you want, I can have TJ and Micky show you a thing or two."

I crossed by arms, tilting my head. Normally, this would be a good offer and yet...

"While I have no qualms with Sir TJ, Sir Micky is a barbarous naive who only things with the junk in his loins than with what's in his head."

Sir Ryder let out a laugh. "Well I never heard someone put it like that before, but you're right mostly about Micky. Don't worry though, I'll make sure he doesn't try anything should you take me up on that offer."

"I'll keep that in mind Sir Ryder." Though I doubt I will follow through with it, at least with Sir Micky.

I unfolded my arms, eager to continue.

"What about that **Beserker** skill?"

As I asked, I suddenly remembered the dreadful intensity of that move. Of how it felt like staring a monstrous creature straight in the face.

Of how it forces one's instincts to kick in, screaming to flee or fight.

Of how I felt fear for the first time as far back as I could remember.

Sir Ryder let out a sigh. "That one huh? Well I haven't perfected it and probably won't as long as we stay on this floor but..."

"It's a skill learned after experiencing near death multiple times against many foes and emerging victorious."

I blinked, taken aback by what I just heard.

Sir Ryder is willing to nearly die again and again to gain greater power?

Such an act is...is far to risky!...Yet...yet it clearly comes with great benefits...

Is this perhaps the key behind Sir Ryder's strength? The willingness to face the abyss of death so many times and come back?

"Luna, don't think about trying to get that skill. Not yet anyway."

Another statement that took me by surprise. I opened my mouth in protest, but before I could utter a single word Sir Ryder explained his reasons.

"That's a skill you only use when you have nothing else to lose. When you're about to die, yet desire to take the bastard about to do you in down with you. Besides, unless you have a crack team as back up in case something goes wrong, then even trying to learn that skill is a death wish."

"Then why do you desire to master this skill?"

Sir Ryder lowered his head. I raised a hand to my cheek. Perhaps I said too much.

As I attempted to express that he needn't explain his reasons if he wished to keep them secret by reaching my hand out in an act of comfort, I heard Sir Ryder mutter something I shan't forget as long as I remain alive.

"There's someone here. Someone I hate with such a burning passion that I want to destroy everything he hold dear. Someone whom I _will_ kill, by any means necessary."

We stood in awkward silence as I process what I just overheard. Such a goal as that...Sir Ryder...you willingly walk down a path of darkness for revenge?

Who was this person to begin with? What transpired between these two that caused such a negative relationship?

"Well, let go meet up with the others." Sir Ryder said with the turn of his boot. "We have a big day tomorrow and I'd like to make sure we're as prepared as we can be."

I followed Sir Ryder as we headed out to meet with the rest of our companions. Though I was surprised none of them showed up to watch our fight, they simply stated that they wanted to results to be a surprise upon our return.

Either they underestimated by abilities or had great faith in Sir Ryder's. Or they were simply being sincere in wishing the results to be a surprise.

In any case, they would surely be in for a surprise.

Though I had more questions than answers, I was satisfied with what I learn this day.

For now I had a new goal, one that runs parallel with my chivalrous spirit.

I swore to myself that would save Sir Ryder from the dark path he now treads upon.

* * *

 **CH 4 Wagering Duel  
**

 **Yo ladies and gents, thanks you all for reading this new entry of SAO Renegade!**

 **This time's a bit different than what I initially planned, but when I got the thought of having Healthcliff (cough cough Kayaba cough cough) make a cameo it completely changed how I originally planned the end which honestly turned out to be a good call given what I plan to do in the future.**

 **I show cased a few skills I believe would be interesting/possible in the world of SAO.**

 **That and I really wanted to make a Fate reference in there. Don't worry, I intend to explain who Luna has such a skill in due time.  
**

 **In any cause, thanks one again and see you all next time!**


End file.
